


The Last Flower That Blooms Is the Most Beautiful Of All

by picassobaby



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassobaby/pseuds/picassobaby
Summary: Sometimes people need to completely lose themselves before they find the way back and figure it all out, not all at once, but eventually.





	The Last Flower That Blooms Is the Most Beautiful Of All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid to disappoint the prompter (and everyone else tbh) but I really tried my best in between all the distractions and depression and anxiety. This was not beta-read cos I've been very busy with work for the past few months and I struggled to finish it. But~ I hope whoever reads this enjoys it somehow. Here we go~

The door slams shut as Kyungsoo kicks off his sneakers vaguely in the direction of the shoe rack by the entrance. A deep sigh leaves his lungs as the thought of more responsibilities take over his mind. His exams have just concluded but he has no energy to even celebrate with his friends from class. His shift at the nearby Chinese eatery starts in a few hours and he’d like to be well-rested for the weekend night-out rush. He walks to the mattress on the other end of the studio and drops his bag nearby before his body hits the softness of his sheets.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, notifying Kyungsoo of a phone call. It’s Baekhyun, his best friend from university whom he had shared a room with before despite being a year older. They were an unlikely pair on the surface as Baekhyun is an ambivert who knows lots of people, can be a loud mood-setter at times, and easily charming. While Kyungsoo’s not so bad, he tends to sell himself short and settles despite getting the short end of the stick.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo lazily slurs into the receiver.

“I know your exams are done so, how about we hang out tomorrow?” Baekhyun invites him, probably just the two of them since there was no mention of other people.

“I’ll see,” he sighs, distraught, “I would love to go but I need to put in hours at work. My bills can’t pay for themselves.”

Baekhyun understands, really, but he also feels that Kyungsoo can easily find a better paying job than being a server at the small, eatery a couple of streets down. “You need to find a better source of income, Soo-ah. Why don’t you give it a shot?”

Kyungsoo only hums softly, “It’s only a little bit and then I’m graduating soon. I can still manage.” He has some insecurities, timid to a fault. He’s heard Baekhyun straight out say he should re-evaluate his image of himself but he doesn’t find any reason to up himself on confidence. He’s getting by, and he claims to be find with that even if he wants to be more than just surviving.

“If you say so,” his best friend sighs in defeat, “But let me know if you decide to ever place yourself somewhere better, I’ll be here to help you out. And if you change your mind about working tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Hyun-ah,” he mumbles, taking the phone away from his ear. He still hears the other’s voice saying something along the lines of, “He won’t even come out after exams…” and it fades until the line drops.

 

 

His boss is an aging lady with well-kept hair tucked under a hairnet as she typically works the kitchen making noodle soup and dumplings that their usual patrons order. Her kitchen was known for the handmade and home-cooked tasting food that attract not just the locals but also some off-the-grid backpack travelers. She favors Kyungsoo’s ability to communicate in English even if it was limited as he makes the foreigners happy about dining in the humble place. If there was one thing he was thankful for while working, it was these moments. The tiny sense of achievement every time he’s able to make customers happy and have them come back until they become regulars. He just hopes that the thank you’s turn into cash that pay the overdue bills and rent, but he’s too shy to ask or even accept tips.

Friday crowds are usually composed of a certain mix of sleepy salary men or drunken young adults stumbling upon the restaurant on their way back from the clubs. Occasional family groups come in too. There were groups that come in late in the night and the rush usually only dies down at around two in the morning. Kyungsoo has heard all sorts of conversations and lovers quarrels over the months that have passed and it was oddly relaxing hearing raw honesty in the least intimate places.

Tonight was pretty much the same. He smells like the kitchen and sweat from moving about from table to table, diligently serving and taking orders. A few more hours and he should be heading home, he couldn’t wait to get long hours of sleep without having to wake up to an alarm.

 

 

He wakes up around noon the following day, oddly feeling quite refreshed and far from his usual groggy aloofness. He taps around the mattress for his phone and checks for any notifications— three missed calls and a message from Baekhyun. He seems to be the only one who really puts some time on him nowadays, Kyungsoo thinks. He may not always be affectionate but he appreciates the efforts the other relays over to make sure that he’s still alive and okay. Baekhyun’s a real best friend and Kyungsoo feels fortunate enough to still have the other by his side despite the lack of time or conversations.

He returns the call and chuckles at Baekhyun’s immediate rambling, all the more making the other agitated. “Hey, I’m up for going out today before my shift,” he carelessly interrupts. Baekhyun forgets about continuing his tirade and just lets it be, agrees to meet up with him for lunch at the nearby university cafe where english-speaking interns usually go to for tutoring, “Cool, I’ll be there in twenty.”

Baekhyun is already at a table when Kyungsoo arrives just in time. The place was quite full as it is close to the usual lunch break hour. He scans the menu for anything he can order without causing much damage to his budget when Baekhyun tells him it’s his treat. Kyungsoo is just about to object when Baekhyun tells him, “Alright, then you owe me one. I just don't want you to be stressing out— even just for a single day. That's all I'm asking for, really.”

Kyungsoo sighs defeatedly and lets Baekhyun decide on the dishes. He knows the other has been pestering him for a reason, or a few, and he's about to get earfuls over this meal. He’s quite ready for it, he thinks.

“Why don't you apply here, instead? You're good in English. Far better than the ones here if you ask me.” Baekhyun starts off as soon as the waitress leaves their table with their orders— with that habitual scratching to the side of his neck when he’s unsure of how to lead the conversation he wants to have. Kyungsoo knows it too well.

“I'm happy with the Chinese restaurant, okay. I get to practice English there too with actual foreigners who like local hole in the wall places. It's only a couple more years; terms if I don't fail anything.” He explains, stubborn as the other expected. He sees Baekhyun calculating his words with tightly pressed lips.

“Okay, well, how about getting a sugar daddy?” Baekhyun playfully suggests with that shit eating grin on his face, “You get to keep your job but without the stress of starving yourself to death and worrying about your utility bills or your school fees?”

Kyungsoo scoffs at him, shaking his head in disbelief that Baekhyun is actually throwing that kind of bullshit at him.

“It's pretty rampant nowadays, you know,” the other prods lightly.

“And that’s supposed to make me consider it at all?” Kyungsoo deadpans, looking Baekhyun in the eyes.

“I’m just saying, there are people out there wanting to cash out just for company,” his best friend explains further, “It’s a temporary set-up. You get to choose whoever is compatible with you. You’ll have your own terms and agreements, as human interactions always should. Consent, so they say—”

“No, I’m not going to subject myself to that. I have a decent job and I’m surviving.”

“Surviving,” there’s a tinge of pain in his chest when it’s Baekhyun’s turn to scoff at him. The other’s voice is quiet enough for only the two of them to hear but it’s all loud and clear to him, “That’s exactly the difference. Between surviving and living your life, what would you really like to do? I’m just saying, your boss isn’t paying you enough. Your living conditions does not support your overall health and it actually baffles me that you spend so much time at work that you’re settling for passing grades instead of aiming for aces. You have to re-think your priorities and figure out if you’re really okay with just settling every aspect of your life right now.”

Kyungsoo is quiet for a few moments. Their food arrives and he’s thankful for that bit of distraction that lets his best friend cool down a bit. He knows Baekhyun is right and it’s quite painful to get slapped in the face by facts. He’s quite forgotten about himself for the sake of making ends meet when he does have the choice to work somewhere else.

He admits to himself that he misses eating delicious meals from places he used to be able to afford. The aroma of the warm, freshly cooked pasta right in front of him reminding him of how long it’s been since he last treated himself to anything other than what they serve at where he works. His thoughts are interrupted by Baekhyun. The other is quietly staring at him as he chews on a mouthful of creamy pasta.

“I get the feeling you’ve just given up on yourself along the way and that’s not the kind of change I’d have loved to see in you,” Baekhyun’s tone has changed from the usual tactless voice he uses to win arguments to one of deep worry, “You can have a lot going on for you if you just re-evaluate.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo sighs, exhausted, “I’ll give it a shot.”

Baekhyun smiles at him victoriously and starts telling him about different places he could be working at but still doesn’t fail to insist on just getting a sugar daddy. He doesn’t pass up the chance to tease his best friend about being sugar baby material either, which was pretty baseless. Kyungsoo missed the other a lot, he realizes, so he indulges the other with their playful-violent interactions that they have not had in weeks. Lunch was swell and refreshing. By the end of it, Kyungsoo was forced to promise that he should be doing better in two weeks time or at least a month. No more underpaying jobs, and should be getting better grades. He thinks Baekhyun can be such a mother sometimes but he’s not complaining. He never has the chance to feel alone.

 

 

Kyungsoo spends his next day off going to the places that Baekhyun had recommended. A backpacker hostel downtown, the english cafe they went to, the Airbnb apartment building near the subway, and the local grocery store near his studio apartment. The last one is a last resort, Baekhyun had mentioned.

He calls Baekhyun on his way back from his last stop, audibly tired.

“I went to all of them,” he begins as soon as the other picks up, “If I had the privilege to choose, I’d like that Airbnb receptionist spot, to be honest.”

Baekhyun agrees and asks him to drop by his place since he doesn’t have work anyway.

He is welcomed by the smell of butter popcorn when he enters Baekhyun’s apartment. “You can pick a movie, if you want, I’m not really watching whatever is on there right now.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly, “Then what’s the popcorn for if you weren’t watching?”

Baekhyun shrugs with a grin, “So, how was it?”

“Well, I’m not very confident, so…” the sheepish grimace on Kyungsoo’s lips doesn’t satisfy his best friend at all.

“That’s not exactly what I wanted to hear, Soo,” he replies sternly, “I thought I told you not to sell yourself short.”

“I know! But!” Kyungsoo twists in his seat, anxious and insecure, “No, I really don’t know.”

Baekhyun lets it go. For now. Mercy pushing at his hair follicles because he has to remember that Kyungsoo is different from him. He’s shy and doesn’t appreciate himself enough, and settles, and isn’t as assertive, isn’t as open to reaching outside of his comfort zone— he stops his own thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I understand. I’m just rooting for you, that’s all.” Baekhyun pats him on the back and soothes him gently, “So how about that getting that sugar daddy?”

Baekhyun gets a pillow to the face at that.

 

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t heard from any of the managements that he had gone to and it’s bringing him down, losing hope bit by bit as he’s serving tables at the restaurant. The longer he waits, the less enthusiastic he is for a new chapter in his life. As the hours of his shift pass and the customers disperse, he wilts into his own shell and wonders if he’ll ever move forward. He thinks about Baekhyun’s insistent ramblings, rubbing the oil and sweat from his face with the inside of his shirt before asking for permission from his boss to go on break.

He’s out in the pavement, staring at his phone for whatever. He’s taken a couple of puffs from the cigarette in between his fingers but is too distracted to keep up with the burning ember. The ashes fall on the damp cement, and he audibly sighs, he’s afraid it’s become a habit.  _A habit of the hopeless_ , he tells himself.

 _“Excuse me, does this restaurant serve xiao long bao?”_  It was late, around two in the morning, and this man in a pristine suit is asking him about xiao long bao in perfect english.

Kyungsoo nods, flicks off the cigarette butt into a puddle and stands up to entertain the customer,  _“Yeah, table for one?”_ He asks, trying to articulate clearly.

The man smiles, quite a funny face with the gums showing and his perfectly aligned teeth,  _“Yeah, just for one! Thanks!”_

 _“This way please,”_ Kyungsoo leads the other to the better ventilated part of the restaurant, but he knows he can’t do anything about the smell that’s about to stick to his suit. The man takes his seat and politely receives the menu.

Kyungsoo takes note of wonton noodles and xiao long bao, offers the man house tea and then scampers off to the kitchen to hand the single table order over to the owner. He watches the man from the fogged glass of the kitchen, none too subtly.

He notices the obvious— Audemars Piguet wrist watch.  _What’s a rich ass doing in this restaurant at this hour? _  A rare instance, he declares in his head. He could care less about the rest of the guy’s outfit, probably worth more than his tuition fees for this term. Which makes him sigh again when he remembers.

The dishes are ready in about 12 minutes, as promised. Kyungsoo serves them to the lone customer busying himself with his phone. He arranges the table as usual and bows, the usual  _“Enjoy your meal!”_  slipping past his lips as if on autopilot.

Kyungsoo is back outside the restaurant to cool down. Only a few more minutes and they’ll be closing up the shop. He’s counting down quietly in his head, humming to himself as he tries to push off the worries in his head creeping up as the day nears its end.

His thoughts are abruptly interrupted when the man calls his attention a few minutes in. _ “Excuse me,” _ it’s not that loud, but he had been lost in his own trance of problems. He faces him with partial attention,  _“Yes, sir?”_

 _“Do you know those places where they have street food and soju in tents?” _  This man has large hands, he notices. Well, it makes sense for tall people he guesses. It’s just a little distracting how he has gestures as he explains what he’s asking.

 _“Yes, I know,”_  he nods,  _“Near roads or in Myeongdong. Lots of street food there.”_  Kyungsoo is very much uneasy, his fingers are playing with the hem of his apron, the cheese cloth rough against his moist hands. He doesn’t really make much eye contact with the man, looking everywhere as he tries to remember the right words.

 _“Thank you,”_  the man says with a professional smile,  _“And, I’ll get the bill, please.”_

Kyungsoo nods, turns for the cash register and punches in the man’s orders. He comes back to an empty table with a crisp bill way too much for the total on the receipt.

He thinks twice about keeping the change in his pocket.

 

 

His shift is over as soon as the man had left, the streets have mellowed out into the dead of night and he’s walking to the bus stop, music drowning out his surroundings to lessen his anxiety as he conquers this part of town yet again with his breath caught in his throat. He never really got used to it.

A sleek black Maybach slows down to his pace. Weird, he thinks. Warning signs blaring all over his head and he’s quick to panic, walking faster towards a better lit area as he tries to fish for his phone to ring Baekhyun. He hopes that the other isn’t drunk out of his mind or isn’t dead to the world yet. He hopes for once that Baekhyun staying up late can be useful.

The ringing is endless as he mentally prepares himself to dash off but he’s kind of hopeless when he just gives into the thought that he can’t really outrun a fucking car so he just keeps walking. He visibly jerks when he hears it honk.

He thinks he’s about to die that night when the familiar face of the customer earlier smiles at him from the back seat, the heavily tinted window rolled down.

_“Hi,”_  the man greets him casually, as if he wasn’t just scaring the shit out of him a few moments earlier.

_“Fuck—”_ Kyungsoo lets out the breath he’s been holding and tries not to sob for now.

“Excuse me?” The man says, now speaking Korean.

Kyungsoo looks at him baffled, shakes his head while he chuckles sarcastically and disbelievingly. He tries to compose himself. He doesn’t want to be panicking right now, he has to go home and then just look for more places he can work at. He resumes his walk and forgets about the car and that man.

“Uhm—”

“What is it?!” Kyungsoo explodes, “I just want to get home, I’m tired. Please leave me alone.”

“Well, I was gonna offer you a ride—”

“No, thank you. You’re being strange enough as it is. I don’t want to die. I’ve survived long enough, I at least want to get through to the end.” He was breaking down in front of a person he doesn’t know, a customer who may or may not come back to the restaurant and see him again, and he couldn’t stop. “I’m so tired, I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want things to look up but what the fuck do I get? Strangers following me in the dead of night. Just kills me!” He turns and walks off as he rambles on.

Funny enough, this doesn’t stop the man from following him. Irking him further when said guy steps out of the vehicle to approach him. He doesn’t face him though, Kyungsoo keeps his back to him as he takes each step towards the bus stop.

“I’m not going to kill you, I’ve never done such thing in my life. I can see that you’re tired, it’s frankly visible when you tried to smile back there at the restaurant, so…”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders falter, he breathes out a heavy, shaky breath and looks at the man.  _Why would he be in this part of town at this hour if he wasn’t some shady ass?_ He tells himself that he really has nothing to lose at this point, so he shows himself with no pretenses. The vulnerability evident in the way his eyebrows arch low in worry. He hates this.

“I’m Kris,” he eyes the stretched out arm and the big hand he’d judged earlier.

“Kris? Are you— Is that even your real name?” he scoffs.

“Yeah, well, it’s my English name. It’s all over my documents?” this Kris scratches the back of his head and is quite intrigued.

“Sure, and I’m Chandler,” he snickers sarcastically but shaking Kris’s hand firmly anyway.

“Okay, fair enough,” Kris chuckles, “So, offer still stands.”

Kyungsoo takes out his phone and blatantly takes a photo of the man in front of him to send to Baekhyun, saying, “In case he wonders why I never got back from work tonight. He’ll hunt you down.” even before Kris gets to ask.

Kris opens the back seat door for the young man and lets him slide in first.

 

 

“Actually, I was thinking you come with me to those tents I was asking about earlier,” Kris says out of the blue, breaking the silence in the car.

“I can’t drink, though, I’m terribly lightweight,” Kyungsoo implies his dislike of the idea.

“Doesn’t matter, I won’t force you to drink but it just would be nice to have company when I try that out,” Kris explains.

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me, so why not?” Kyungsoo sighs and just goes through it with him, convinces himself that he’s taking this as a chance to escape for a little while. What would it cost him? He thinks, probably his life since he’s not really being careful at all but he can’t seem to give a shit.

His phone dings with a message notification from no other than Baekhyun but ignores it for now. He thinks it’s a bit too late for that now.

 

 

Kris seems to be a nice guy. He hasn’t done anything to freak him out yet and he doesn’t care that Kyungsoo is basically rambling on and on about all the things that’s been bringing him down for the longest time. Self-deprecating humor at its finest without judgments.

“I can help you with that stuff,” he hears Kris say, “Money issues are something you’re too young to be stressing about already.”

“Too young or too stupid,” Kyungsoo replies with a half-assed chuckle, but Kris doesn’t laugh along.

“You should be focusing on your studies, or else your situation will never get better. Your friend is right.”

“Baekhyun being right is just about the scariest thing I’ve heard all night, and that’s saying a lot.”

The thought lingers in Kyungsoo’s mind as the humor can no longer cover up his problems, and it keeps distracting him from having fun for a night. It’s dawn, close to sunrise and he wonders why Kris isn’t feeling a tad bit sleepy at all because he is exhausted. The day ends with Kris’s business card in Kyungsoo’s hand. He’s safely back in his home with an offer that he’s pondering over and over and over. The man knows where to find him and he kind of regrets letting the guy drop him off.

 

 

He’s in bed, fresh from the bath with just a pair of old sweats on. Contemplating. The sun is already making its way up over the horizon and he hasn’t slept a wink. Kyungsoo reads over Baekhyun’s message that he’d ignored and it keeps Kris’s proposal playing in his head.

He’s one phone call away from possibly erasing all of his problems.

 

 

He bids the restaurant owner goodbye and genuinely smiles at her in gratitude despite everything. He’s worked long months in the place and he could say it was a good balance of pros and cons. Kyungsoo huffs out and walks to the bus stop as usual. Ear pods in with his everyday playlist on shuffle, he makes his journey home from work.

He didn’t expect to see movers speaking with his landlord. His paranoia kicks in and he assumes all this is about his removal from the place. He just paid rent, he can’t be getting plucked out of there for no reason, can he? The landlord spots him and motions for him to come closer.

“I don’t understand why you’re suddenly moving but take care, kid,” the man says casually.

He approaches one of the guys leading up to his unit and stops them from entering, “Just give me a sec, this is really sudden. And I had no word in this either. What’s going on?”

“Mr. Kris Wu booked the packing and moving services and confirmed this address, he said he had also spoken with the landlord about it, said this was part of an agreement?” the contracted explains to which Kyungsoo nods.

“Yeah, but this early? Is this even normal business hours?”

The man shakes his head and clears his throat, “We’re paid by the hour, sir, so if you’ll excuse us…”

“NO!” Kyungsoo widens his eyes at them and dials the number of the culprit.

It takes a few rings before a sleepy voice answers, “You could have remembered to let me know that I’m apparently moving?”

“Oh, Soo…” the name fades into a stifled yawn, “Yeah, you’re moving closer to university and also part of the city that I can actually drive to comfortably.”

“Too late for that now but thanks, I guess,” he sighs, “Sorry for calling so late, I thought I was getting kicked out.”

There was a laugh before the line went dead. He opens the door and it clicks in his head that this is the start of a drastic change in his life. And it’s really happening.

 

 

"Where are you?"  Baekhyun’s voice was loud. Too loud for his normal morning voice.

“What you being loud for? It’s too fucking early!” Kyungsoo screams right back into the receiver.

He goes silent as the realization dawns on him that he hasn't told Baekhyun about what's been happening the past couple of weeks. The other is rambling about how he never got any calls or messages after he sent that photo of— in Baekhyun’s words, “that hot guy.” Kyungsoo recalls reading the message but never typing in any response. He pulls the phone away from his ear for now and rubs the sleep off of his face.

“I got a sugar daddy,” he says out of the blue, making Baekhyun halt in his tirade, “That guy in the photo. It's him.”

There's only silence from Baekhyun’s end. Kyungsoo is happier about the fact that he has the last laugh.

 

 

Kyungsoo observes that Kris is domineering in the way he carries himself. His walk, the height, his reach, how his eyes and brows move so much as a twitch in his composed reactions, the list goes on. He thinks that he might have been as good as drunk when he broke down and out into fits the night they met. He doesn't see himself doing anything similar to that around the man again. Or at least not sober.

He hears his name being called by that low, slightly scratchy voice, commanding in a way but not condescending. Kyungsoo looks at him, easily following his motions for him to enter his office.

“You return to university in a week, correct?” Kris asks, and he nods immediately, “Which means we need to go shopping for your things. I will possibly be getting you from university from time to time if necessary and I need you to be as presentable as possible always. Understand?” Another nod. He follows Kris’s movements as he walks to a camouflaged wall panel that leads into a private room with the most basic necessities. He meets the older’s gaze and quickly jumps up to his feet. “You might as well get acquainted with this place, you'll be here often. But not as often as my house. I think you'll like it there better.” Kris leaves him to himself and gets back to work.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and absorbs his surroundings, not really fully believing yet what he'd gotten himself into. Though, the more time he spends in the confines of the office, the less he feels uneasy. They've talked about ground rules and haven't disagreed on anything yet. Except he was afraid to bring up that one thing about intimacy since the other didn't bother to talk about it either. He'll have to wait til later.

 

 

He wakes up in the unfamiliar room with Kris sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly shaking him back to consciousness. “It's time to head out for dinner, then I'll drop you off home.”

Kyungsoo slowly rises from the bed while scratching at his sleep drenched eyes. His hair a little messed up. “Can I just fix myself up a bit?”

“Go ahead, be ready in five,” Kris gently pushes him towards the bathroom.

Kyungsoo fluffs down his unruly hair with his damp hands from washing them earlier, and then washes his face with cold water as well. He looks himself in the mirror and dejectedly lets out another one of those heavy breaths. With a little mental pep talk he dries off his face with a towel hanging from the handles and walks back to where Kris is waiting for him.

“You okay?” Kris asks, genuinely curious.

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, just takes some getting used to being around someone and not constantly worrying about stuff,” He lets himself smile a little. It's a lot of things to get used to and Kris is easing him into the routine, soon enough he'll be someone he barely even recognizes and he doesn't know if it's a person he's going to like.

“Soon enough,” Kris nods. They walk to the lift and make their way to the valet pick-up area. The driver already waiting to open the back seat door for his boss. Kyungsoo quietly follows.

“You've done this before?” Kyungsoo asks, albeit with a quiet voice, wary and unsure if he can asks these sorts of things.

“Yeah, once in a while I just feel like it so I indulge. It gets really lonely being in different countries by myself,” Kris easily answers, looking at Kyungsoo's wondering eyes, “You seem to have a lot in mind, care to share those thoughts?”

“I don't know how else I could say this,” Kyungsoo says in an even softer voice now, “Do you expect to, like… get sexual gratification from this set-up or, I don't know, I'm not really very experienced in that so…”

“Baby,” Kris chuckles, “I don't expect you to be doing that when you've never even done so much as casually hold hands with a stranger before. But,” he pauses, eyeing the smaller male with a subtly raised eyebrow, “You'll be the one who will come to me eventually.”

Kyungsoo quietly stares at the man beside him, puzzled.

Dinner had been nicely uneventful. They talk more about how things are supposed to work out and Kyungsoo finds himself agreeing as he has all the time in the world in his hands now. He discovers the kinds of things that Kris likes and doesn't. Food, aesthetics, places, even archetypes of people which make them laugh in agreement. It's a comfortable common ground also that they at least like the same kind of music, too.

They head back to his new home. A place he still hasn't gotten used to either but it's cozy enough. Who knows how much rent is for such a view of the city. It's near central and is basically walking distance from places he will soon frequent. Kris tells him to let him know if he wants anything at all that isn't in the apartment and he'll have it delivered.

He’s also informed that in a few days, a car should be provided with a driver that would be bringing him to university and back. Which Kyungsoo nervously refuses, “Can we skip that part with the car and the driver… I'm not very comfortable with that,” he says, brows furrowed.

“I'm afraid not,” Kris smiles a bit teasingly in the younger’s opinion, “It's going to be in the parking spot in the basement, use it however you please.  _I_  am not comfortable with you sharing a ride with others, or being driven home by others. But if you want to drive by yourself, that's fine. Do you know how to drive?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Then I guess the driver is required.” The older smiles meaningfully, Kyungsoo can no longer refuse.

“C-can I invite Baekhyun over?” Kyungsoo asks, making Kris pause while they stare at each other.

“No sleepovers,” he responds. And Kyungsoo is in the very least thankful for that.

Kris leaves him for the night with a note to always let him know of his plans way beforehand as he may be needed at any time and he should be available. He expects Kyungsoo to drop everything when he calls for him or sends someone to pick him up— except school maybe, depends.

 

 

“So, you've hit the jackpot!” Baekhyun says loudly as soon as Kyungsoo lets him into the apartment that's really too big for him alone.

“Fuck off, alright?” Kyungsoo dismissively retorts, Baekhyun sure knows how to piss him off, “It's so weird. Everything is so extravagant and I don't understand how people can have so much money in their hands?”

“What does he do?” They head over to the kitchen to whip something up for snacks since the fridge is packed.

“He's a CEO,” Kyungsoo nonchalantly replies, “I’m gonna make grilled cheese sandwiches. You want?”

“Same, and some greasy ass bacon?” his best friend grins, Kyungsoo agrees and takes out a pack of the frozen goods, “That guy— how exactly did you two meet?” Baekhyun has this thing where he suddenly shifts from being the  _best friend_ best friend, to being the  mom  best friend in a split second and it makes Kyungsoo keen.

“One of those nights at the restaurant,” he narrates as he starts preparing the ingredients for their unhealthy snack as the pans heat up, “He walked in a good hour before closing, scared me out of my shit while I was trying to get home, took me out for some street food to satisfy his cheap thrill, then drove me home.”

“You actually went with him,” Baekhyun affirms, a little surprised.

“Yeah, I wasn’t thinking apart from hoping to die that night. None of the places I applied for were calling back for job offers, and I just kind of lost it all. I broke down in front of the guy out of fear that I’m never going to see the light of day again, hence the photo I sent you. Which reminds me, by the way, thanks for not answering my calls that night.” He ended the note quite sarcastically, making Baekhyun grimace.

“But hey— hey! Look at you eating real food and living in an actual apartment with no worries of paying rent and all that!” Kyungsoo just laughs politely and continues his cooking, “How about school though?”

“Of course, I’m staying in school,” Kyungsoo throws a cheese slice at his best friend’s face, “That’s the whole point of me doing this entire thing. Did you forget?”

The quiet sizzle of the greasy pan and the stove-top grill make the exchange quite homely despite the oddness. This set-up of an actual kitchen and Kyungsoo going back to cooking actual food and not instant noodles is a change that Baekhyun appreciates.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hang out for the rest of the day, falling into what they used to routinely do at each other’s places. They talk about everything and anything. There was a point during that afternoon wherein Kyungsoo simply accepts that this isn’t so bad. Maybe, if he just let go of the thought that he’s free loading and just do whatever Kris asks of him, it’ll all be okay.

Baekhyun almost smacks the back of his head, “That’s exactly what being a sugar baby is about, dipshit. But yeah, call me whenever you wanna hang out. Be happy!”

 

 

They’re out the following Saturday for the shopping trip that Kris promised him before he goes back to attending his classes. A lot of people were out enjoying the nice spring weather with their partners and families. Kyungsoo was in his usual casual ensemble of all black shirt-jeans-sneakers, while Kris still looked expensive in distressed light jeans partnered with a white soft cotton-blend shirt, and pale chelsea boots. The sun made him look ethereal and glowing that Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how it’s even possible.

“Sweetheart,” he hears Kris say, belatedly realizing he was calling him.

“Yes, Daddy?” he replies, shy and soft, afraid that other people would hear. Kyungsoo had a really soothing voice, smooth like velvet with that tinge of the sweetness of dark cocoa, and Kris loved hearing him speak.

“Can’t hear your voice, baby,” Kris teases, “I need you to try these on.”

Kyungsoo realizes that the thing with shopping at expensive stores is that there’s hardly anyone who comes in without an appointment so you’d most likely have the store to yourself. No dressing room lines, only racks of clothes and attendants that know their products down to the tiniest details.

It wasn’t difficult to filter out what he likes and doesn’t as Kris adds more, filing them on another rack.

“Daddy,” he calls out from the dressing room, “I don’t like bright colors.”

The other chuckles as he had already guessed. “How about pastels? You’ll look really good in the pale mint green sweater,” Kris insists, “I want you to get that.”

He nods then calls for him again before the tall CEO takes his leave, “Daddy?”

“Yes, darling? Are there other things that you want to try?” Kris moves closer and checks up on him.

“No, this is already a lot. But—” Kyungsoo shifts on his feet, “Can you please stay here?” Kris eyes him weirdly and raises an eyebrow, “I’m uneasy in enclosed spaces.”

He feels Kris staring at him from where he’s standing. Kyungsoo feels the burn on his neck as he closes the curtain that separates the cubicle from the rest of the dressing room, reaching for the first item to try on.

“I’m right here, baby,” Kris’s voice softly flits through the curtain and it’s quite comforting. Inexplicably so.

“Thanks, Daddy,” he smiles to himself.

It isn’t so bad. He makes it a point to be more dependent until it no longer feels weird, sweet in his own way, or try to initiate a little touching from time to time. Kris is giving him money simply for those little gestures and it honestly isn’t as challenging as he had initially thought. The CEO is very attractive, he had finally admitted to himself. His hands were big and always warm, ready to hold his with so much as a nudge to his fingers. It was hardly any difficulty to want to be close since he smells so good, it makes you want to bury your face into his chest, or even his back.

 

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo gets accustomed to getting whatever he wants at Kris’s approval. It was laughable how he sometimes had to prove to the older man that he didn’t need something for him to be able to stop the other from buying whatever Kyungsoo’s eyes land on.

His phone vibrates in his pocket in the middle of class. It was already busy as they were halfway through towards finals. He had papers, group projects, mock-ups, and other smaller requirements to work on so he tries as much to focus during discussion as it saves him a lot of hours. Instead of revising notes, he is able to work on output that need to be submitted. Baekhyun is right outside the room during one of his general elective classes, bugging him about hanging out after but he knows he can’t just say yes without asking Kris if he had anything planned involving him.

As soon as the class ends, Kyungsoo fishes his phone out and sees a couple of messages from the man he had just been thinking about telling him he’s picking him up.

“So, you up for movies tonight?” Baekhyun corners him, all rowdy as usual.

“I’m gonna have to see later, Kris is picking me up right now,” Kyungsoo mumbles as they walk towards the building exit.

“Oh, come on!” Baekhyun whines, making Kyungsoo laugh, “We don’t get to hangout anymore!”

“Well, who suggested this  _solution_  in the first place?” he says, teasing the other right back, “I’ll call you or something if I get back home early. See ya!”

“Fine! Don’t get knocked up!” Baekhyun shouts in the hall.

Kris is out in the parking lot, thankfully, and not making a show in the driveway of the building. It’s a subtler choice of car today, Kyungsoo thinks, as he walks towards a dark silver Audi.

“How was class?” Kris asks, smiling at him, genuinely interested.

“It was alright, usual boring stuff,” he chuckles, smiles up at Kris, “What you got planned today? Baekhyun was whining at me for not spending much time with him anymore.”

Kris laughs along lightly as he opens the passenger door for the other. Kyungsoo puts his backpack in the back as the other settles in the driver’s seat, “I need you to come with me to a party so I’m gonna get you fitted for a nice suit. Guess you’ll just have to reschedule with him?”

“He’ll live,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Where’s the party? Is it okay for me to be there?”

Kris explains to him the corporate party he’s been invited to which makes Kyungsoo a little nervous. The thought of having so many people around, that are definitely not his circle, scares him a tad.

“Should I still call you daddy while we’re there?” he asks, uncertain of the limitations.

“I’d love for you to do so,” Kris replies, “I’m pretty sure everyone will be showing off their partners. I’d like to do the same.” Kyungsoo nods shyly in understanding, “Take a nap for now, babe. It’s going to be a little while.”

 

 

Kyungsoo often heads over to Kris’s company right after classes as the boss had instructed his driver, allowing the student to work on his homework in the CEO’s office. He admits he’s better at being productive there, no interruptions or distractions, no TV, none of his snacks from his kitchen tempting him to take another undeserved break, and he’s too shy to browse the internet as he knows people are working.

Sometimes, Kris would be seated beside him on the receiving area’s couch as he reads through books or revises his notes. Other times, he’s in between the tall man’s long legs when he had opted to take a spot on the floor while typing away on a space grey laptop that Kris had also provided him.

It was a peaceful set-up and it’s very comforting. It’s also working as a motivation for him to really pick up on his grades since he doesn’t have any reason to not be focused anymore. Plus, he doesn’t know what consequences there are if he were to fail classes while being Kris’s sugarbaby.

There are also days when he’s just there to be the CEO’s comfort. After a long day of work, when things just can’t seem to go right, Kris asks for him to come over. It was simple things like giving him long embraces, letting the guy nap on his lap as they chill on the couch, sometimes he would instantly notice the other’s tense shoulders as soon as he arrives so he’d take it upon himself to help him relax for a while.

He has learned the art of initiating interaction with Kris from the many days they’d spent with each other alone. On occasion, when the other is in his element and isn’t in his best shape to be, Kyungsoo would often gently hold the other on the bicep to get his attention. “Hi Daddy,” he’d say, the deep, soothing voice making Kris drop what he’s doing to look at him with a tired yet still handsome smile, “Take this off for a while.” Kris would always let him take his suit jacket off and hang the piece over the backrest of his seat.

Kyungsoo turns the swivel chair and pulls Kris up by the hand to make his way into the office’s hidden bedroom, “You’re going to make me fall asleep again,” he hears Kris say once he’s on the bed, laid down on his stomach. Kyungsoo would start massaging his back gently and slowly put in some pressure as he eases the tense muscles.

Kris does end up falling into a short nap, more often than not, with Kyungsoo’s fingers running through his now messy, styled locks. The student finds a sense of satisfaction whenever the CEO does fall asleep as it means he’s done a good job of relaxing the other and he’ll be refreshed when he wakes up. They’ll have great dinner by the end of the day even if it’s a bit late.

Dinner is one of the things he looks forward to on weekdays. It was something that completes the routine. Kris never fails to ask him what he feels like eating, most of the time he’s just up for some Italian or Mexican food. On some days Kris would surprise him and take him to either some fancy place or a hole in the wall restaurant that has good reviews online.

Kyungsoo gets used to the hand-holding, the touches and claim the other has with a hand on his waist, or the arm often wrapped around his shoulders. It was very easy with how warm and comfortable the other’s looming over his form had gotten.

Somewhere along the way Kris had developed a habit of kissing him on the cheek before leaving or sending him off as Kyungsoo never really denied him, didn’t want to stop him.

On some days, Kyungsoo comes home with a yearning to do more, to ask for more. He hasn’t accepted his thoughts yet but it’s little by little sending him into overdrive the quicker his feelings build up.

 

 

On the day of the party, it was high ceilings, full length curtains, a string orchestra, champagne flutes and cocktail finger food that Kyungsoo sees. Kris arrives along with him just as the party is beginning to pick up. Pretty soon the reason of the celebration will be here and more people will gather around to greet each other and make connections.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo squeezes at Kris’s hand to get his attention, “What if they talk to me?”

“Baby, I’m sure you’ll know how to answer. I will not forget how you answered me in English the first time we met,” Kris kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s hand and soothes it with his thumb as well, “I’m confident that you’ll be fine. But, let me know when you start feeling uncomfortable, any time at all. Yeah?”

“Yeah— Okay, Daddy,” Kyungsoo nods, trying to maintain the eye contact with the CEO.

It was full of old people, Kyungsoo noticed instantly. They had this certain smell and it reminds him of their ancestral home. Some of them had ladies or other gentlemen way younger than them hooked to their arms, and others with their wives and husbands faking smiles convincing people that they have such perfectly happy families and relationships. It was probably a rich people crowd thing to try and one up each other at these events and it just makes him feel thankful that he doesn’t aspire to be the same as them.

There are a few whom have greeted his date, there have been condescending remarks but Kris always manages to sarcastically respond, in well-practised politeness. It dawns on him that Kris was also uncomfortable in these kinds of parties if the way he secures Kyungsoo to his side is any indication.

Once they’ve settled at a table, Kris leans into Kyungsoo and whispers in his ear, “There’s worse that could happen so just stay close. Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo pulls back to look at Kris and touches his cheek gently, “They don’t quite like you, huh? Is it because you’re already successful at this age?”

The smile that he sees on the CEO’s face is sweet and it kind of melts him on the inside, “Yeah, that’s part of it,” Kris touches his hand that is on his cheek and lightly kisses his palm, “But it doesn’t matter since I’m not here to make friends. I’d just like to remind them that I’m not going down any time soon.” Kris winks at him playfully, making him blush beneath his collar.

Company anniversaries are great, Kris thinks. It’s a commemoration of milestones and a chance to show off how much a business has grown from the ground up. However, at events like this, Kris also sees the kind of people and the kind of methods he doesn’t aspire to become and do in the future. A lot of the people in the room have done a lot of illegal trade, tax evasion cases waiting to come out, debt still unpaid, and contractual employees with no proper health care and insurance. In short, dirty business that have long been normalized by the industry itself that they still have the face to show despite their charges. As uninteresting as it gets, these parties are mere places to put your brand out there for mediaplay. Besides, what do people outside know about these socialites apart from the image they’ve built for themselves?

Dinner is eventually served and it was quite an awkward affair having to share a round table with tactless people. Kris was quietly cutting the food on his plate into smaller portions for Kyungsoo, feeding him a piece first, “Like it?” He asks, making Kyungsoo ponder. They’ve eaten at better restaurants, if he was honest, but he didn’t want to offend anyone either.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “But Daddy, you have to eat your veggies.”

“I don’t like green beans,” Kris says, they keep to their own teasing as he likes the slight displeasure on Kyungsoo’s face when he tries to hold back a frown, “Just the beans, babe. I’ll eat the rest.”

“Okay. I’m wondering, though,” Kyungsoo hums, now smiling a little, “When can we go?”

“After you’ve finished your main course, babe,” Kris is quick to make the deal, “People will start going around again as soon as more drinks are served.”

He scoots his chair closer to Kris’s in an attempt to hide against his larger form. There have been people looking their way and he’s never been comfortable about that. Effectively, Kris always picks up on conversation with him and keeps him smiling as minutes pass.

Somehow, little things like leaning onto the other’s side and holding onto the CEO’s arm has become natural to him. He no longer flinches when the Kris’s hand slides to his back and pulls him closer by the waist. It’s turned into that warm comforting feeling of being safe and secure, much like now with his cheek pressed to the other’s shoulder as he waits for Kris to finish his meal.

“Daddy, hurry up,” he requests, “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Kris chuckles at him. Knowing full well that Kyungsoo doesn’t like being called cute, he still does. Earning him a subtle frown that effectively makes him feel a bit bad. “Where do you want to go after this?”

“Anywhere quiet, and just us two?” The smile on Kyungsoo’s face is innocent enough, “I don’t like these old people, they all smell like my grandparents.” This makes Kris laugh and tap the younger boy on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

“Come on, let’s go to the washroom first,” Kris takes his hand gently and he clings automatically as they walk, “Let’s leave the old people behind and have our own party, then?” Kyungsoo agrees and wraps his arms around Kris’s torso from the side and buries his face against the other’s chest.

 

 

Kyungsoo sits on Kris’s bed wearing the other’s oversized sweater. It was oversized on the CEO, which makes it extra large and cozy on him, not that he minds. “Daddy?” He says loudly, hoping the other hears him from the bathroom, but there was no response. He thinks twice between leaving the warmth of the bed and just waiting for Kris to finish to ask, but what if the other comes out undressed and he’s not ready for that. At least, not tonight.

He looks for something to busy himself with— of course, his phone and starts browsing through different sites. Baekhyun hasn’t answered him since he said he couldn’t make it tonight. The other is probably upset but it’s just another reason to tease Baekhyun about getting his own sugar daddy when they meet at university.

Kyungsoo scrambles and almost throws his phone off when the bathroom door opens, and he hears Kris’s call, “Y-yeah?” It’s quite comical how he doesn’t turn his head to address the other so Kris throws himself on the bed right after he’s pulled on a pair of old sweatpants, worn out and hanging low on his hips.

“You alright, babe? You’re quite flushed,” Kris gently places a hand to Kyungsoo’s bent knee.

“I wasn’t sure if you were… dressed.” Kyungsoo smiles shyly.

“Would you have preferred that I wasn’t?” the CEO teases but lets it go, “Come here, sweetheart,” Kris throws the towel off to the hamper right by the bathroom door and whoops for himself as if he scored at basketball, “Are you okay with sleeping here with me?”

Kyungsoo nods with a soft smile, “Yes, Daddy. And actually, I’ve wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Kris rolls up over and moves to rest his head onto Kyungsoo’s bare thigh, one hand caressing the smooth skin of the other’s thigh.

Kyungsoo’s fingers immediately card through the CEO’s tresses and it relaxes the other with no effort, “I wonder if it’s okay for me to kiss you.” The smile on Kris’s lips is quite cocky if he’s gonna be honest but he wears it so well, that Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to complain.

“I have a condition, though,” Kris replies, looking up to Kyungsoo directly in the eyes, “I’m going to kiss you anywhere I please.”

“Anywhere, Daddy?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the possibilities and implications, undeniably feeling the warmth that spreads all over his skin in excitement.

“Yup, anywhere or none, babe,” Kris caresses Kyungsoo’s hand in his, nuzzling his nose into the soft palm.

“Oh— Well, okay, Daddy. I think I’d like that too, actually,” he says, to his own surprise. But if the way his body feels around the CEO is a sign of physical attraction then what has he got to lose? He’s glad it’s not one-sided.

“I’ll make sure you do, baby boy, don’t worry about it,” Kris lands a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Kyungsoo smiles at the sweet gesture, “You always kiss my cheek, so it’s my turn.”

“Okay, baby, what are you planning?” A soft chuckle and another one of those sweet smiles, Kyungsoo can’t help himself whenever he looks at him.

He shakes his head and leans down to plant a shy kiss to the CEO’s lips, and another one a second too long just to indulge himself. The evident blush that spreads across the apples of his cheeks is there but he doesn’t shy away or hide. He goes back to caressing Kris’s scalp with the tips of his fingers. It feels electric, and he feels too warm beneath the fabric of the sweater.

“Go to sleep, Daddy, you worked hard today,” he says softly, biting at his bottom lip at the sight of the older’ mans sleeping form.

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in Kris’s arms the next day, legs tangled beneath the duvet. It’s a comfortable warmth, and he finds himself sinking further into the embrace rather than trying to get away. He feels Kris place a few soft kisses against his nape and shoulders, a hand gently caressing his tummy, before the arm pulls him impossibly closer.

“Daddy, not too tight,” he says, turning to snuggle into Kris’s chest as soon as the arm around him loosens, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, baby doll,” there’s kisses on the crown of Kyungsoo’s head so he reciprocates with kisses along the other’s chest and neck, “You don’t want to keep doing that, babe, or I’ll pop a boner.” Kris laughs at the immediate halt, but gasps softly when Kyungsoo resumes. Daring with soft sucks to his clavicles and more wet gentle kisses to the column up to the back of his ear.

He feels Kyungsoo pressing closer against him, soft hot breaths on his skin, “Daddy.”

“Oh no, babe,” Kris groans, and gathers all his self-control to gently lay Kyungsoo down and hover above him, “Hey, sweetheart, are you alright?”

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, “Yeah, never better,” He reaches up to place a palm against Kris’s cheek, “You take care of me so well. Thought I’ll take care of you too.” He gently bends one leg to rub up between the taller man’s legs.

Kris chuckles, “I’m not gonna say no to you offering yourself up to me, babe. I’m going to take what’s mine.”

Kyungsoo prods on, “Is that a threat, Daddy?”

“What happened to just kisses, huh?” Kris teases, holding Kyungsoo’s hands down above his head and on the pillows, the sweater riding up and exposing more of his luscious thighs.

“I thought I’ll be good with just kisses,” he confesses, “But it’s been on my mind for weeks.”

Kris starts off with a firm kiss to his lips. Kyungsoo easily submits and subtly opens himself up for more. With a smirk on his face, Kris goes further.

Kyungsoo squirms at the sensation of being underneath the older man. The CEO smells fresh and distinctly manly, it makes him want to be smothered. It's quite overwhelming, the want in his gut to put all of himself up to the other. The more he receives, and the more he gets used to depending on him, all the more he feels security. It was the only thing he has left to give and he loves that he's going to in a matter of minutes.

Kris has one hand pinning both of his down while the other caresses his tummy, moving towards his sides and further down to his legs. The shivers from his Daddy’s touches send him reeling, torn between begging for more and anticipating the next move. He sees Kris lick his lips at the sight of his thighs spreading at the softest touch to the supple skin. He's a little embarrassed but he likes the feeling of being wanted and adored by the man. Without any thought, Kyungsoo lets his knees fall to the mattress as he arches up into the teasing touches.

The squeeze to his inner thigh makes him keen into a needy whine, “Daddy, touch m—” he says, breath hitching at the caress of a warm palm and long fingers moving beneath the sweater.

“You're so desperate for me,” Kris replies, “All hot and needy just from my touches. What more when I fuck deep into you, huh?” The husky voice makes Kyungsoo whine louder, failing to bite back a moan when Kris’s hand kneads his ass through his tight black underwear.

Kyungsoo is deliriously submissive. Such a natural, Kris wonders how long he's been waiting for this. The shy boy who had been scared to hold hands at first is now under him, squirming at dirty words and malicious touches.

He pulls the younger boy’s underwear off and its kicked off immediately. With determined eyes drenched with want, he watches Kyungsoo beg with the language of his body. Bottom lip caught in between his teeth, he tries to seduce his Daddy with being his virginal self with the neediness of a slut.

“Thinking about you doing things to me isn’t enough anymore,” Kyungsoo confesses.

Kris lets his hands go to take the sweater off of his baby doll. He’s quite pink from the blush that's spread over to his chest but he looks adorable. The kind of adorable that he wants to dirty and taint. Wide seemingly innocent eyes stare up at him with that tongue darting out to moisten his plump lips, the boy seems to know a bit of what he's doing. Kyungsoo's hands move down his own body towards his hard leaking cock but doesn’t touch himself, “Daddy, please…”

“What do you want Daddy to do? Such a slut, afterall,” Kris is throbbing in his sweatpants, wants so much to just have his way but this little show of Kyungsoo opening himself up is too good.

“Take me, Daddy, please!” Kyungsoo's hands are on his inner thighs, trying so hard not to touch himself as he pushes his legs apart, wanting to grind down against the dominant male, “Please… No one’s touched me here before.”

Kris plants a soft kiss to the boy's lips and reverently makes it deeper at the first whimper against his mouth. The arms circling around his neck pull him closer and tug at his clothing but he keeps his lips moving. The softness of Kyungsoo’s red lips and the quivering tongue aiming to please, with the soft tugs to his hair, it was only a matter of time before he gives the boy and himself what their bodies want.

He dips his hips down to rub against Kyungsoo’s nakedness, the other gasping at the feel of his hardness and the reality of what he's begging for coming down like wildfire spreading across nerve endings. Kris didn't expect the other to rub back up against him while making those small sounds of pleasure.

Kris slides a hand up from Kyungsoo's knees to his butt, squeezing at his ass cheek, before moving further up to caress his ticklish sides and then brushing over a nipple. Kris pulls back from the kiss to look at the other’s messed up state, “You like this, baby doll?”

“Yes— Yes! Please! More—” Kyungsoo moans, albeit softly. With the overwhelming want to give into his bodily desires, he begs shamelessly.

Kris’s kisses move to the younger’s cheeks and jaw, tongue darting out to lewdly lick at the reddened ear and suck a few bites onto the skin right below where the neck and his shoulders join, the pulse is quick and thudding hard against his lips. His thumbs continue to play with the pebbled nipples while the smaller body below him arches up into his hands. Kris doesn’t know if Kyungsoo can hear the sounds he’s making, erotic in the most innocent way making him want to do everything he can to see the boy all thoroughly fucked. He moves his lips lower as his hands move south. While his lips and tongue play with the hard buds, Kris’s fingers tread along the boy’s inner thighs, parting them further as he teases Kyungsoo’s privates with lithe, feathery touches.

The whimper that Kyungsoo lets out when Kris moves away makes the older man chuckle, “Don’t worry, baby doll, just gonna get you all ready for me.” Kyungsoo watches as the CEO pull off from the bed and make his way for the night stand to take out condoms and lube. “I’d like to see you play with yourself, but I think that would be better for next time. You’ve waited long enough, haven’t you?”

Kyungsoo nods aggressively, eyes pleading for the warmth of the other’s body above him again. It almost felt rewarding to hear Kris’s movements coming nearer as he orders him to keep his legs wide open. He feels vulnerable but at the same time safe, only Kris can make him feel like he can do anything.

The prodding finger at his hole is cold with the slick fluid. He can feel himself throb in both anticipation and anxiety as the long finger slips in. Quick shallow breaths and lips wet with saliva, Kris pushes it in deeper when the smaller boy’s hips gyrate against his hand. A few thrusts and Kyungsoo is asking for more, easily stretching with want for his Daddy.

“I want you— Please—” Kyungsoo almost sobs out in between breaths. Kris’s long fingers are knuckle-deep, massaging his walls and reaching in the way he can’t. When he feels a third finger join the two stretching him open, he outright lets out a loud moan, “Daddy!”

“Look at you, baby,” Kris smirks, “Begging to be taken like a whore on your first time.” Kyungsoo’s hands are on the sheets, grasping for purchase as the fingers inside him touch his prostate. “You can’t cum unless I tell you, sweetheart. Wait for Daddy to fill you up.” The boy’s moans and the way his lips would open in soundless cries of pleasure when his body twists for more are all sinful.

All the pent up desire in the boy’s body has led him to become this mess and he’s offered himself up to Kris alone, the sole reason for those desires itself. Kyungsoo watches as the older man pulls away, “Why don’t you take Daddy’s pants off, hm? Can you?” Kris offers and the way Kyungsoo is trying to compose himself enough to do the order properly has him wanting to do more.

Kris moves off the bed and Kyungsoo tails him close. Nimble fingers reaching up to the low waistband of his sweats. Kyungsoo visibly swallows at the sight of the tent in Kris’s pants but he continues, pulling the sweatpants off to discover that he’s gone commando. The way Kyungsoo’s tongue slowly dragged across his own lips as he stared at Kris’s cock right in front of his face was hot, “Daddy— it’s so big.”

With a tug to Kyungsoo’s hair, Kris pulls his face closer to his manhood, “Suck— let’s see if you can take it.”

Kyungsoo’s lips eagerly latch on the head without hesitation, giving it a lick and a suck at the same time and moaning at the taste he’s finally discovered. With a soft, low hum, he tries to take more of Kris in his mouth out of pure want. His cheeks hollowing as he devours hungrily like a starved man. He tries to take more with every low grunt and praise Kris throws at him, wanting to please his Daddy in every way.

“Your lips look so good like this, baby doll,” Kris says in hushed tones, “You’re just so hungry for my cock, huh? My little slut.” Kyungsoo discovers his own little kinks as he feels liberation every time his Daddy calls him those names, waking up an even bigger vigor within him to find his own limits and keep taking and taking what he can get. With his mouth wide open and Kris’s cock deep in, he lets out a moan as a surge of satisfaction and pleasure rushes through his veins.

Kris pulls him off and up on his knees, Kyungsoo looks up to him with those eyes that makes him want to sin in every way, that face he’d love to cum on, and those lips swollen from sucking him off. He manhandles the boy onto the center of the bed and dangles a condom in front of him, Kyungsoo getting the signal clearly.

Kyungsoo tries to stop his hands from shaking as he puts the condom on Kris’s cock. He bites his lip and holds back a smile, touching Kris’s cock was something he didn’t know he really wanted to do until now. It’s hot and heavy in his hand the same way it felt in his mouth.

“On all fours, baby, show me what a good little boy you can be.” Kyungsoo easily follows and crawls up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs as much as he can and pushing his ass up to show his Daddy his slightly gaping hole.

With a lather of lube on his length, he positions himself behind the pliant body and starts to push in. It was the kind of hot and tight that sucks him in. He wants to feel those walls without any protection but it isn’t for now. The gasp and whimper from Kyungsoo’s lips has him falling over onto the boy’s back as he pushes in further. One hand on the mattress and the other toying with one of Kyungsoo’s nipples. He whispers into the younger’s ear as he feels him pulse around his girth.

“Baby doll, you’re squeezing me so tight,” he licks at his ear, “Is this like you’ve always wanted? You take me so well, just like a little whore for Daddy.”

Kyungsoo moans and pushes back against Kris. The pain was inevitably there but he wants this so much. His thighs are trembling from the pressure. “Daddy— More! Want— So much!”

Like putty in his arms, Kyungsoo takes form in the way Kris holds him in his arm as skin caresses skin. The younger’s arms give out under him so he’s shoulders down on the bed with his plump ass still up. The embrace Kris has locked him in is making him feel every little part of the CEO’s body sliding against his. His broad and firm chest, the hardened nipples, his abs, down to the hair at his genitals and the way his hard cock fills him up so good.

He doesn’t notice his own moans and chase for oxygen. Heaving into the mattress, he just knows his face is wet with his saliva and the tears he knows is from overwhelming pleasure and building up need. He clenches around Kris time and again, even more when the tip of his cock dead-on nudges against the bundle of nerves that got him seeing stars earlier.

“Fuck! Daddy, there!” He’s shameless and Kris finds satisfaction in that, “Ye— Aaah! Yes!”

Kris’s movements are strong and fast, what with Kyungsoo’s begging, he just moves even faster in the angle that makes his little slut cry in abandon. The way Kyungsoo’s body succumbs to his makes him throb inside the boy, and he’s sure the other feels it if his louder moans are to go by.

Kyungsoo’s mantra of pleads and calling out to his Daddy tells Kris he’s about to reach his high. His quivering legs and clamping hole, plus the untouched leaking cock in between his legs. “Cum for me, baby doll.” Kris says into his ear, aggressively thrusting harder into the other’s prostate in short quick thrusts.

With a desperate shout to his Daddy and finally letting himself lose at Kris’s command, Kyungsoo cums for the first time with a cock lodged deep in his ass. Thrusting in and out to ride out the climax, Kris’s hips are still moving as he chases his own orgasm. Not difficult with the way Kyungsoo’s hole is violently spasming around him from the intensity of his climax.

Kris cums into the condom while still thrusting into the sensitive, twitching hole. Kyungsoo’s hips are slightly rotating against his movements and it continues to drive him nuts.

“Daddy…” Kyungsoo softly moans in between breathless whimpers, body spent and his mind in a hazy afterglow, “Feels so good…”

 

 

Kyungsoo is draped all over Kris when he comes to in the afternoon. He’s naked still, and notices that he’s all clean. He blushes at the thought that Kris had cleaned him up before going back to sleep after that eventful morning.

The large familiar hand that caresses his back moves down to his ass and stays there. He looks up to Kris and smiles at the other’s peaceful sleeping face. He’ll wait for him to wake up and then make food for both of them. There was nothing else to do that day but laze around and rest.

With a soft kiss to the taller man’s chest, he luls himself to another nap with the steady breathing of the other.

 

 

Baekhyun is over at Kyungsoo’s for an assignment they promised to work on together when Kris arrives from his office.

“Oh my god, he’s here!” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself as he gets up from the floor where he and his best friend are settled in his bedroom. Baekhyun shakes his head a bit as he continues to focus on the work at hand.

With a soft _“_ _ oof! _ _”_ Kris catches the boy in his arms and chuckles at the tightness of the embrace, “Daddy! You’re here!”

“Thought I’d drop by to see my baby doll,” he smiles and plants a soft kiss to the student’s lips.

“But Daddy, Baekhyun’s here right now. We’re working on homework.” Kyungsoo pouts as he had messaged Kris about it earlier.

“It’s fine, I’m just going to rest while I watch you,” the elder teases, “Missed you, you know?”

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Kyungsoo cups Kris’s cheeks in his smaller hands and kisses him on the lips, no longer shy of affection, “Wish you can pick me up at university again some time. When you’re not busy anymore?”

“My baby gets more needy as days pass, I love it.” Kris agrees, “Of course, but for now, just be a good boy and do well in your classes.” With a spank to the shorter boy’s butt they separate and walk into the kitchen, “Why don’t you call Baekhyun down here and have a break?”

Kyungsoo nods, runs back to his room and asks Baekhyun to take a break with him.

It’s the first time he’s introducing anyone to his Daddy and it’s practically the only person he will be introducing to him.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo says softly, finding it a little weird to be saying such things in front of his best friend, “This is Baekhyun. I’ve told you about him.”

Kris extends a hand for a shake, “Hi, call me Kris,” he says.

Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and asks with a mischievous smile, “Is that his real name?”

Kyungsoo and Kris instantly laugh, “That’s exactly what baby doll here asked me when I introduced myself.”

It was a little weird for Baekhyun at first to be seeing this side of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know if he just didn’t know him well enough or if this had just been awoken when he’d become accustomed to depending on his sugar daddy. It was a shock, seeing him openly call the older man ‘Daddy’ without batting an eyelid. The touches, the stolen kisses when they think he isn’t looking. It was an entirely new Kyungsoo that he didn’t think existed. It was a completely different person from the boy he sees whenever they’re at the university.

After their short snack break, they go back to the bedroom with Kris in tow. He’s laying on Kyungsoo’s bed— looking out of place in his pristine white button down and pinstripe slacks, loosened tie and socks still on, watching as the two students get back to work.

Kyungsoo shifts back to being his serious self with focused eyes, eyebrows scrunching in the middle, and habitual sighing when something is a little bit off. He’s the usual intelligent student who forgets his surroundings when immersed in his work and Kris enjoys being able to witness that. The conversations the boy has with Baekhyun are either serious and contributive to their work or some stupid question that gets a sarcastic but comedic answer from the other. It kind of makes him miss his own days in university but it’s been a decade. A lot has changed in the system and the lessons as well. He’s all good reminiscing how easy it used to be way back.

Eventually, he falls asleep. He figures when he’s being lightly woken by Kyungsoo’s incessant kisses all over his face, soft airy whispers into his ear, “Daddy, wake up.”

“Oh… Guess, I didn’t know I was that tired,” Kris chuckles, voice still rough from sleep, “All done, baby?”

Kyungsoo nods, “I made dinner, Daddy. Let’s go eat!” The boy steals another kiss from his lips before holding his hand and pulling him playfully off the bed til he’s ready.

 

 

The slick black glass building always intimidated the university student. It was a piece of modern art architecture that housed a number of companies. One of them being Kris Wu’s. He owns an online store that sold only curated pieces from luxe to streetwear, catering to both men and women. On some special events, they hold auctions for rare vintage finds with the proceeds going to any of their sponsored charities.

Coming down to that part of Seoul reminds him of the differences he and Kris have. The reason in the first place as to why he’s enjoying such luxuries is that he had been dirt poor at some point. This had always been one of the many things that would help him stay grounded with his head on top of his heart. It was becoming difficult to not get emotionally invested when you spend so much time talking, play fighting, and touching, someone as self-actualized as Kris.

Minutes in the eerily silent lift was awkward as usual, strangers were either fumbling with their phones or blankly staring at the changing numbers on the screen above the button pad as the elevator skips floors except for a couple of stops. It was easy to feel out of place in the midst of corporately dressed professionals, especially in his usual university ensemble. He’s just thankful that Kris regularly takes him shopping, at least he looks presentable.

The receptionist at the lobby of Kris’s company smiles at Kyungsoo and greets him politely, immediately telling him that Kris is waiting in his office. He makes his way silently, pushes the frosted glass door open and offers a small smile when Kris greets him too.

“Anything the matter, babydoll?” Kris says, and Kyungsoo kind of hates how he’s too easy to read. How does he say anything along the lines of, ‘Well, I think I want to quit being your sugar baby.’?

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh as he shakes his head. He settles for, “Just usual university stuff,” while putting down his backpack on the couch and approaching Kris for the embrace that he looks forward to on the daily and curses when he’s alone at night in his own bed.

“Did you miss me?” Kris teases. Kyungsoo simply smiles a little and settles himself on the CEO’s lap, the other letting him do as he pleases while arms automatically wind around his waist to keep him secure.

“I can’t wait for the next break, I’m so tired,” he mumbles as he snuggles into Kris’s chest.

“We can always go on a vacation, honey, but you’ll miss a lot of classes,” Kris tells him, he can feel the other’s large hand caressing his side gently with tiny squeezes, “Unless you’re willing to go through with that.”

He hums and buries his temple deeper against Kris’s collar, “With the amount of papers my classes are dumping on me, I’m burning out.” It’s almost the end of the day but the man still smells so intoxicatingly good.

“Any place in mind you wanna go? All you gotta do is ask, baby doll.” Kris reminds him, “Daddy will give you what you want.”

“Just the beach is enough,” Kyungsoo replies in hushed tones, “I miss it a lot.”

Kris assures him that it’ll be taken cared of. He hums in response. Moments later, he’s feeling slumber take over, and the familiar sensation of being carried onto bed from when he was a lot younger.

He’s too knocked out to feel Kris’s lips on his forehead before the taller goes back to his desk to work.

 

 

The kisses are steamy, their touches electric, and the connection impalpable. Kyungsoo drowns as Kris gives and takes at the same time. The way his hips would push back and gyrate as Kris thrusts into him is sinful, the type of movements he never thought he was capable of. He guesses pleasure plays a massive role in his chase towards their peak, making him play games he’s never dared delve into, having him so vocal about wanting more and begging explicitly. It was always just Kris’s gliding hands and touches that always know where to land and squeeze.

“Please, Daddy—” Kyungsoo chokes out, the abuse on his prostate making him arch and his toes curl as his moans grow louder and more hoarse, “C-cumming—”

A spank to his ass cheek resounds and he responds with a clench around Kris’s girth and a wanton moan. The groan from Kris is guttural and it echoes in Kyungsoo’s mind. He tries to keep clenching, his walls pulsing with need as his thighs tremble from the onslaught of unadulterated pleasure. He’s leaking, the sheets are soiled from sweat, drool, and his precum.

With quick and hard nudges against his spot, Kyungsoo releases untouched. Kris spills into the condom as Kyungsoo convulses around him, mewling and whimpering while catching his breath.

“Always so good for me,” Kris says, voice low and riddled in lust. He pulls out gently, pure contrast against his previous actions of ploughing rough and mercilessly into the younger boy just minutes ago. The condom is thrown into the bin before Kris takes it upon him to get Kyungsoo all cleaned and freshened up.

The towel is warm and damp against his sweaty skin, leaving a wake of coolness as the room’s temperature helps dry him off. He’s spent, completely sated and hazy.

“Daddy,” he mumbles as Kris is finishing up cleaning his thighs. Nothing follows as he succumbs to sleep.

Kris settles beside him on the bed and stares at the young student. The way he looks so innocent in his slumber makes the older man’s gut stir, triggering a wave of emotions to crash at the sign of wind currents. He thinks about how he’s changed because of the boy sleeping in his bed as he lays beside him, not holding back from pulling the younger into his arms for cuddles under the duvet. When had he become so out of control as to let himself be drawn beyond his walls of secrets, investing beyond just financially, and wanting the company of not just anyone but of a certain raven haired boy.

 

 

They go on a road trip with a private beach oasis as the end destination. It’s a refreshing scenario, Kyungsoo thinks— just him and Kris temporarily escaping responsibilities. He’s munching on fish cakes from a street side stall they had passed earlier, feeding Kris some from time to time. Kyungsoo hates the feeling that’s boiling just above his stomach, the domestication of the entire ordeal was cool, but when Kris makes him feel like it can be more than just the relationship they’d agreed upon, his heart plummets and he feels nauseous, making his appetite slowly close in and his lips seal tight.

“You alright, darling?” Kris asks, noticing the quietness in the vehicle, “You’ve been restless.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and smiles softly as he looks at Kris, turning away from the view outside that he’s been watching for long minutes, “Sorry, it’s really nice around here but I haven’t gone away in so long so it feels weird.”

Kris grabs his clammy hand and interlaces their fingers as he’s used to, a couple of soft kisses to his knuckles and fingers, “I’ll make sure you start enjoying this trip before the end of this day.”

Unease settles in Kyungsoo’s heart as he tries to keep the smile on his face. It’s all really sweet and sexy whenever Kris promises to make things all better for him, but he can’t help the emotions seeping from the confines of his long cold heart. The barriers are melting and the tenderness of his heartbeats won’t be able to survive a fall from where Kris had flown him way up high.

He tries not to think of where he’s going to put himself by the time Kris is done with him. He knows a sugar daddy will eventually find a new thrill to keep himself from getting bored. Afterall, he’d only agreed to this set up as he was promised paid bills and tuition until he graduates.

 

 

The private beachfront cottage Kris had rented was entirely of Moroccan design. He instantly fell in love with the colors and patterns of the paint and tiles, even the intricacy of the moulding and metal work. He isn’t that well-versed in interior design but he new enough out of interest in the subject.

“Do you like it?” Kris says, watching fondly as Kyungsoo explores the open space with a smile of curiosity. The natural light coming in from the windows and illuminating from the high ceilings creating an ethereal glow around the student.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” Kyungsoo says in a tone of amazement as his eyes continue to scan the place, easily getting distracted by the next thing he sees, “I love the design, it feels so authentic— This is really wonderful. Thanks for bringing me here, Daddy!”

Kris easily wraps his arms around the other’s body from behind and pulls him flush to his front, “I’m glad you’re loving it. Next time, we’ll go to the real place. When we both have more time in our hands.” There’s gentle, suggestive kisses on his neck and behind his ears in between promises and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but shiver. He’s turned in his spot with the taller man’s hands on his waist and back, holding him in place.

Next thing he knows, his mouth is caught in a lip lock full of intent and passion. He melts against the other’s body, pliant and easily needy as his emotions come into play. Hands all over hot skin under their garments, mapping out what’s been memorized over the months that have played out in throes of need and the eagerness to please.

Pulling back harshly to chase for air, a whimper makes it past Kyungsoo’s lips as he stares up at the man who has him wrapped up in their own little world. With eyes boring into his dazed pair, he couldn’t read what Kris might be thinking. All that’s going through his head was an internal debate to give in every chance he gets, or try to make the older chase him into giving in. But after everything that’s happened in between him and the CEO, he knows he’ll be the one running into the other’s arms, begging to be loved.

He tightens his arms around the taller man, pressing against him in both physical and emotional craving. He buries his face in the juncture of Kris’s neck and litters soft kisses in the spaces his lips can reach. He can feel the other’s hands roaming from his back to his waist and down to his ass before he’s pulled up to wrap his legs around the taller’s waist, causing him to pull back a bit and look the older man in the eyes again.

“Something is bothering you, and you’re not telling me about it,” Kris says without any doubts, he tries not to let his voice come out too strongly but it still had that edge, “Didn’t I tell you to tell me everything?”

Tears are threatening to pool in his eyes but he smiles at Kris, “I will, I promise,” he says nervously, eyes straining away from the gaze the other held, “It’s just… A little difficult to talk about it when I haven’t figured it out myself.”

“Are you having some problems about anything, sweetheart?” Kris prods, making Kyungsoo shake his head violently while trying to get off from the other’s hold on him.

“Daddy, please, I’ll tell you when I know how to talk about it,” Kyungsoo pleads, jumping off of the other’s embrace and struggling to keep his own heart at a breathable pace. Kris lets go gently but not without a kiss to Kyungsoo’s hand.

He was afraid of a lot of things— crowds, enclosed spaces, creepy crawling insects, halloween haunted houses, and a lot of other embarrassing things he didn’t like to admit out loud to anyone, however nothing seems to be scarier to him right now than being rejected by Kris while the other still has a hold on him because of a deal.

Kris quiets down and he can feel him watch as he made his way out towards the back of the house, presumably the way towards beach. Kyungsoo just wishes he knew how to not fall for people who make him feel loved, specially not people who only make him feel so in exchange for physical affections and company. He can’t help but feel stupid.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Kyungsoo says as he kneels beside Kris on the bed they’re sharing, “I’m so sorry.”

The CEO puts down the book he’s been reading and looks at Kyungsoo with sharp eyes. The reading glasses sitting atop his perfectly sculpted nose making him look more intimidating than usual. “We have rules, darling,” he begins, “Rules that we both agreed to before you became my little sugar baby, did you forget?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, meek and obviously a little shaken. Kris tilts his head back so that he’s forced to look into his eyes, “You broke some of our agreements, and I believe you know what happens when my little baby breaks the rules, don’t you?” Kyungsoo nods but Kris isn’t pleased, “Answer me properly, baby doll.”

“Y-yes, Daddy, I— I know,” Kyungsoo’s voice isn’t as spicy as it usually is, the timbre was there but with less spark.

“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson, to put you back in place, don’t you think so?” Kris’s hands are gentle on his body, but his gaze and his voice are anything but. “I gave you what you asked for, and this is not what I expected of your behavior. You’re hiding something from me, for one thing. Two, I’ve been patient and lenient enough to let you come to me first about it but I see I’ll have to force it out of you. Lastly, it seems you don’t need me anymore, huh? Should I just get a new baby, then? You don’t seem to be keen on following my rules anymore.”

“No—” Kyungsoo says, begging in the tone of his voice, “No, Daddy, please don’t leave me. Please.” The only thing on his mind was that if this was the only thing he could ever have with Kris, then so be it. If romance was not something he can achieve in his young life, at least he can still pretend he does?

“Strip for me, darling,” Kris’s voice was almost too soft, but it was making Kyungsoo move without so much as a reaction, he’s off the bed in a snap. “Prove to me you deserve to be my little baby boy, hm? You’re going to do everything I tell you.”

He’s peeling off his clothes as his metaphorical feelings are exposed. He’s in a trance, in between giving in to all that he can take, and wanting to ask for more than what Kris can probably give.

Standing naked with Kris staring him down is not something he thought would get him riled up and he hates himself a little for it. He was totally ready to submit to the older man and not feel a tinge of embarrassment. He waits patiently for the next instruction.

“You like it when I put my fingers in you, baby doll,” Kris says, “But I’d never seen you play with yourself. Come to the bed, honey.” Kyungsoo does and follows where Kris tells him to lay back, letting the elder spread his legs and splay his big hands on his soft skin. “You’re always so ready to spread these legs for me.” The smirk on Kris’s face makes Kyungsoo’s gut stir, and he almost whimpers when the man between his legs takes his hand, “Show me how you touch yourself, sweetheart. You think of me when you do, don’t you? Try to do what my fingers can but it’s not enough?”

Kyungsoo shivers when Kris laves at his fingers, feeling the tongue and spit cover his digits without so much as a warning. He stares up at the man with his unstable and teary eyes.

“Finger yourself, jack off— show me how you do it when you’re needy but I’m not there to give it to you.” He lets the neediness consume him, doing everything he can to give Kris a show. It wasn’t difficult, he’s fantasized about this. Moaning Kris’s name isn’t foreign to him, his fingers in his own ass wasn’t unusual, and jacking off to mere visuals of his Daddy supplied by his mind whenever he’s alone in his bed weren’t too difficult to conjure.

“Daddy!” he screams when he sees Kris, take his own cock out of his pants, showing him the reward he’ll get by the end of the night if he’s a good boy at all.

“Aren’t you a thirsty little slut…” he hears Kris say, and it makes his hips jerk into his hand wrapped around his own manhood.

“Please…” he mumbles to himself, his eyes are closed and his legs are spread wide for his daddy to see the way his three fingers are going in and out of the needy pucker, “Daddy! More! Ah!”

He feels the intense gaze on his body as he arches off the bed, he can’t seem to reach his peak and he knows why. With a sob, he directs his gaze towards the older man who had made a mess of him countless times, “Daddy… I want to cum… Please help me!”

“No can do, honey,” Kris teases, making his own show of stroking himself in front of the other, “Weren’t you the one showing me you don’t need me? Make yourself cum, then I’ll give you a nice reward.”

A whimper escapes Kyungsoo’s lips before he flips himself over, chest pressed to the bed with his legs spread and his ass up in the air, he plunges his fingers back in and lets out a shaky sob. He ruts his hips against the bed for the friction he’s craving but it’s not enough. He crooks his fingers in himself and looks for the spot that Kris easily reaches every time. His moans are getting louder and more breathy, he’s losing his breath but he’s determined to cum for his daddy’s cock to fill him up good.

His thighs are quivering and it’s just what makes Kris lick his lips at the display. A needy Kyungsoo with no inhibitions when it comes to satisfying his own pleasure is always a very explicit view. He can’t wait to see him cum, play with him while he’s all sensitive and give him that second wave of orgasm as he recovers from the first.

A scream resounds in the room and he watches as the student dirties the sheets below him, “Daddy… Please…”

“That’s my good boy,” Kris chuckles, ridding himself of his pants and shirt before making his way behind Kyungsoo to lick at his hole, making him scream and try to escape.

With a firm hold on Kyungsoo, he spreads his legs further and dives in between his ass cheeks to lick from his balls up to the gaping hole. He traces the rim with the tip of his tongue before easing a little but of the wet appendage in to tease the boy further into hardness again.

“Daddy! Oh! N-no Daddy!” Kyungsoo begs, feeling the way his body shivers and shakes from the overwhelming sensitivity.

With a spank to his left ass cheek Kris pulls back a little, “Are you denying me, my little slut?” he challenges.

“N-no, but— Daddy! Too much!” Kyungsoo says, but Kris’s tongue is already back at work and is prodding lewdly at the hole and the sensitive spots just below the younger boy’s balls while his fingers fondle the sacs.

The trembling thighs lets Kris know that the boy is almost at his limit again. He shoves his tongue deeper into the boy’s hole and smirks to himself as he feels Kyungsoo push back against his face. His little baby’s body can’t seem to lie when it comes to things he likes and doesn’t about sex. The clench around his tongue tells him Kyungsoo’s just cum again with just his tongue in his hole.

“So good, Daddy…” he hears the other mumble before he turns him over to lie on his back.

“You ready for me, baby doll?” Kris taunts seductively, positioning himself in between the other’s plush, tired thighs. He slips a condom onto himself and nudges at the tender entrance. A suppressed whimper sounds off from between Kyungsoo’s lips, still high from the consecutive orgasms he’d been through.

“Daddy… Please…” Kyungsoo begs, eager to show Kris that he’s his good boy.

“Do you deserve this, baby?” With the taller man’s hands right next to either side of Kyungsoo’s head, hovering him with dark, piercing eyes, Kyungsoo nods with his bottom lip in between his teeth. He wants to touch Kris’s body so much but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to, he settles for eyeing all of him instead. Wallowing in the pleasure of being devoured by such a man, “I know you like what you see, darling, so answer me. Do you deserve this?”

“Yes! Daddy, please… I’ll be better, I’ll be a good boy, I promise. Ple— Please, give it to me.” Kyungsoo claims, his hands latching onto Kris’s shoulders and moving down to feel the man’s body under his palms.

Erratic breaths and bated whimpers flooded the older’s ears as Kyungsoo’s tight heat pulls him in deep, proving the younger’s yearning. He can feel Kris’s hand move down to his torso, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin of his hardened nipples, pinching before sinking lower to squeeze at his waist, hips thrusting harder as the hand moves to knead at his ass. All of Kris’s touches easily elicit moans from him, uncontrollable and loud, begging until his craving is sated.

Kyungsoo's incoherent moans and calls for his daddy has become a mantra as he tries to prolong the round. His senses are on overdrive and his body is too sensitive but he doesn't want it to end. Not when Kris is dominating him in every way he wishes. His thighs tremble around Kris’s waist, urging the older to abuse his prostate with hard and fast successions of thrusts. The touch of Kris’s hand around Kyungsoo's cock sends him reeling, hips pushing back against the cock inside him and forward into the hand jacking him off loosely.

Kyungsoo spills over Kris's hand and his abdomen with a hoarse moan, fingers squeezing tight around the dominating man’s biceps as his nails scrape at the skin there, back arching off the bed.

Kris fills the condom soon after with the smaller man’s hole clenching and pulsing around his girth in the aftermath, admittedly one of his favorite parts that makes his loins stir at the thought. With a few more teasing thrusts, he gyrates his hips to ride out both their orgasms. Kyungsoo voices out his half-assed protests in between pleasured sounds before pulling Kris down for a slow, languid kiss.

Kyungsoo stares at him when they pull apart, eyes glassy and full of something Kris probably wouldn't understand, “Daddy—”

“Let's soak in the tub, baby, you must be sore.” Kris says before slowly pulling out of the boy, disposing of the condom in the bathroom before running a warm bath.

Kyungsoo can only gulp his words back down. He knew he has to say something eventually, but not now. He wonders what would have happened if he'd said his feelings out loud. Would he still be here in this bed, would Kris hold him in the bath, will he be let down gently, or will he simply be thrown back into the reality he had escaped from.

 

 

He was over at Baekhyun’s to work on homework together, as usual. The boy was telling him about a guy he’d recently met whom had asked him out to see a band together. He seems to be really interested if the way Baekhyun kept smiling as he talked about the first few encounters and the boy himself.

“Is he good to you?” Kyungsoo randomly asks.

“Of course, he is,” Baekhyun says, “He’s still trying to win me over,” They both laugh, but he knows the other is already smitten. “Do you ever feel like you just know that it’s impossible for a certain person to hurt you, or something like that?” Baekhyun asks more rhetorically, a dreamy sigh puffing through his lips as he thinks about his own romance.

“I wish I knew, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says so solemnly that it wakes the other from his stupor, “I really wish I knew how to feel irreplaceable and valuable.”

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun looks at him worriedly and he knows he’s ruining the other’s happy disposition at this very moment but he needed to let it all out, “Soo, what’s wrong?”

The tears involuntarily flow in thin unstopping streams from the ducts of his shimmering eyes, he’s softly sobbing in the arms of his best friend and he feels like absolute garbage. He sleeps over at Baekhyun’s that night as he’d fallen into slumber simply from the sheer exhaustion from crying. He wasn’t able to tell his best friend everything, but the other might already have an idea.

Kyungsoo wakes up in the familiar room. Countless sleepovers and drunken nights had happened in Baekhyun’s home, it feels more like he belonged there than anywhere else. Not his old apartment, all the more not the luxurious condominium he lives in now. It’s late, he notices. The digital clock on Baekhyun’s night stand tells him it’s half past three. He hasn’t done this in a while. He realizes the restlessness that overcomes him when he’s in his own bed was loneliness. There was no one he could really talk to, now that he has all the time in the world to do anything he could. Kris would almost always call on him but he wasn’t there to ease the emptiness.

“Soo…” Baekhyun grumbles, groggy from sleep, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he replies, “I just don’t want to go back yet, to be honest.”

“Isn’t Kris expecting you to be home?” his best friend asks, it makes him laugh to himself bittersweetly, the smile he feels on his face is almost like a frown from how sad he feels behind his facade.

“Yeah, but I’m already out anyway, what’s a few more hours?” He’s sure he’ll get on Kris’s bad side at this point, so what’s the point in still trying to get home?

They catch up some more until sunrise, Kyungsoo’s mood has lightened up a little but his posture is still as bad as ever, sullen and silent. He had missed a lot of things in the past months he hadn’t been able to join Baekhyun to see gigs and galleries in the university. He thought having had his prayers answered would bring him more time to enjoy his life, turns out he’ll only be living his life shadowed over by a commitment he regrets.

He tells him about what's been on his mind lately and his best friend substantially weighs in. Feelings are personal aspects of life that shouldn't interfere with what is considered business. Kyungsoo hadn't expected to develop anything further than a relationship involving casual sex, and he's literally being spoiled to boot for the company he offers. Baekhyun explains to him that he's naturally yearning for affection too as he hasn't really had the time to focus on himself for the longest time. It was natural to get attached, to develop feelings towards someone whom you unexpectedly have great chemistry with, to want to be loved and doted on specially at his age.

There's a few stray tears that manage to escape as he recalls the times he'd felt it could be more and Baekhyun just holds him as he lets it all out up to the point where he realizes it was impossible to have Kris the way he wants. With a few encouraging words, Kyungsoo pulls himself together and tells himself that he's had enough vacation time from his real life, it's time to go back to working part time and to let go of all the luxuries he wouldn't even have dreamed of in the past. The talk with Kris will be easier if he had answers and a solution to his problems to back him up.

 

 

Kris was in his living room when he arrives and he knows he's in trouble. If the way the older man was distastefully eyeing him was any indication, he'd be good as a toy to be played with but not without the lecture first. After all, he was the baby in this relationship.

“Where were you all night?” Kyungsoo knows already, even without the indication of Kris’s tone of voice, that he’s very displeased. His face was blank, much worse than the face he wears when he’s upset. Right now he’s outright indifferent and he never knew how to deal with that.

“I was just over at Baekhyun’s,” Kyungsoo replied, nonchalant in hiding the defiant edge of his tone, “We haven’t caught up with each other in a long time so we did. It’s late, what brought you here?” He moves around the apartment, putting his shoes and outerwear into their dedicated racks and hangers, then moving to the kitchen to grab himself and Kris a bottled drink each. He approaches the tall man on his couch and hands him the refreshments. Kris takes it from him and puts it down on the coffee table in between them, still eyeing the older and gauging him as the other does with him too.

“What is this about?” the CEO asks him directly, “Why are you throwing a temper tantrum and purposely getting on my nerves? Haven’t I been giving you enough of what you want?”

Kyungsoo smiles, eyes soft and downcast. The thoughts he’d long suppressed and confessed to Baekhyun earlier that evening are playing out again and he isn’t so sure of himself anymore, “I want my freedom back.”

“What freedom are you talking about, am I keeping you hostage in here?” Kris spits in veiled dissatisfaction.

“No. I meant my independence,” Kyungsoo says, “I’m really way off-track and breaking a lot of our agreements and even my own promises to myself, I— It’s been difficult remembering what kind of person I am.” He feels incredulous eyes fixed on him as he avoids the other’s gaze. He might as well spill everything now than wait for another morning of feeling hopeful. “I want to stop exploiting my own emotions just to keep your money paying for the shit I need and don’t need. Kris, I’m in love with you and I would never expect a person like you to return even an ounce of it. All I want is for me to be able to rest my heart and go back to my reality now. The longer I stay out of it, the harder the repercussions are gonna get. So, please... I’ll leave with only the things I owned before all of this happened.”

Kris leans back against his couch cushions and slumps lower in it. The smile on the older’s face was a weird mix of not knowing what to say and feel, and yet knowing what he wants but couldn’t quite grasp the entire idea of how his mind and heart are reacting. The sharpness of his articulation when in front of business partners is at zero at this very moment so he settles for the simplest denial he could think of, “We have a contract, Kyungsoo.”

He watches Kris up and leave like he didn’t just confess. He laughs at himself then, calls Baekhyun and asks if he can come back right now. He really didn’t want to be in this house.

 

 

Kyungsoo focuses all of his energy into his classes, more determined to get any scholarships he could for the remaining terms he needed to finish his bachelor's degree. He still gets called so often by Kris but it feels more like a stunted routine now more than anything. It was the only way he could keep his feelings at bay. No more in depth conversations, no more self-initiated affections, and definitely no more stolen moments in between his class requirements and Kris’s accumulating piles of work.

The CEO still drives by his place with different kinds of gifts. Sometimes, the man delivers clothes that he needs to wear at certain functions that remind him and making him dread the contract he signed himself into. It was in those events when it was difficult to keep his walls up. He holds this certain unconditional support for the man he’s trying to move on from. In those evenings of celebration, he would leave himself behind and be the person Kris would depend on for a few hours. The man was alone, in essence, too busy to build anything else aside from his empire. When the man was up on the pedestal, receiving an award or lined up among other successful businessmen, the pair of sharp eyes would search for his in the crowd and serve a small smile.

The leaps his heart does every time he feels a little more than he allows himself instantly delves into regret. In the middle of the applause and the polite cheering of the crowd, his smile falters and steals away the shine in his eyes. It was difficult, having the only thing you want so close be so unattainable. His lips curl into something bittersweet that he masks for unbridled pride.

The embraces, the kisses to his temples and his lips, the lingering touch to his back, and the hesitation to let go of his hand all slip past them as unexcused wants. Things done in secret are things done out of selfishness. Kyungsoo was anything but selfish, and in the time he spends trying to brush off all the signals sent his way, he feels a sense of liberation.

 

 

The pet names feel weird on his tongue now, Kyungsoo admits, so he avoids them as much as possible. It reminds him of the days that led up to his heart getting frozen and shattered like glass. The disregard in how Kris played off his confession with a simple reminder of what their relationship was based on turned him numb towards just about anything thrown his way. The man sat across from him at the breakfast nook in the man’s home, eating the simple breakfast he had prepared with a cup of coffee on the side.

“I was granted a scholarship,” he says without preamble, “And I got a job at the university English cafe.”

Kris lets out a sigh, slow and soft, as he sets his utensils down to sip on his coffee. “What do you want me to say to you?” Kris replies, “That I’m happy for you? You’re starting to get your life together and making sure you can invalidate the only thing holding the deal up.”

“That’s the least you could do, and it’s the only thing I want,” Kyungsoo replies, “What makes you want to keep this going, anyway? You can always find a new baby to spoil, a new baby who would be at your feet without their pride and feelings getting in the way, a different person all in all to do anything you’d ask without question. You asked me what I want, and I gave my piece. I’m holding my end of the bargain even if it breaks my heart because either way, I’m at a loss, but you? You’re in the position where nothing can hurt you. There’s really no way for me to win this, but I’d at least like to have my feelings and me as a person to be considered.”

“I don’t want to let you go,” Kris says with a finality that sends shivers crawling up his arms and his spine, “I just don’t want to. It would have been easy, but it isn’t, and I don’t understand why it’s difficult for me to get you out of my life. Maybe I want you to stay.”

“You’re crazy,” Kyungsoo scoffs with a smirk too sad and hurt, “Just because, is your reason for wanting me to stay. Don’t you even have an ounce of sympathy for me?”

He doesn’t finish his breakfast and makes his way to the bedroom to pick up his undershirt from last night, putting it on as he walks barefoot towards the door, leaving the unit with his phone in hand. He doesn’t listen to Kris calling out to him anymore.

Kyungsoo dials for Baekhyun as he waits for the elevator in the hallway. “He’s the worst,” he mumbles loud enough into the receiver as soon as the other picks up with a cheerful greeting, “I think he gets a kick out of seeing me suffer. He’s the worst anyone could fall in love with and here I am, walking out on him in a shirt and boxers. I’m absolutely pathetic, aren’t I?” He ends with a chuckle, getting into the lift and waiting to reach the lobby as it descends.

He hails a cab from the curb and makes his way over to Baekhyun’s in a few minutes. The driver is giving him glances through the rearview mirror but he’s too preoccupied to mind. His best friend is waiting to pay for his fare for him as he didn’t have cash or even his wallet at all when Kris picked him up from his place the previous night.

A hug was all it takes for him to break down.

 

 

Kyungsoo felt empty without Kris’s constant demands but it gave him a fresh start for the week. He was given the go signal to process his scholarship papers for the next term so he could move into the dorms on schedule, get his allowances on time, and check the books that he needed to get handed over to him. His first day at the cafe is in a week.

He lets out a shaky breath, the burden in his chest lifted off as he gets familiar with the feeling of slowly getting back into his own step and pace. He couldn’t deny the loneliness still. Ever the same, whether or not the man had easily let him go or not, it’s a fact that he had made a huge impact on Kyungsoo, making it difficult to move on as fast as he’d like.

Recalling their old routine, he starts with calling for Baekhyun as soon as his class ends, asking the other to meet up for a meal and to hangout.

“Yeah, down at the old noodle place,” he agrees when Baekhyun brought up having missed the hole in the wall, “I'm on my way out of the building so I'll catch you there.” The phone call ends with Kyungsoo smiling to himself, comfort gently sitting in his chest.

It doesn't last too long as a very familiar voice calls out to him as he makes his way down the steps of the building facade — Kris.

He'd know that low timbre anywhere. And as if by condition, his head turns to the owner of it and he meets his eyes halfway. They don't seem to be as sharp as they used to, “We have somewhere to be,” he says, almost commanding.

“I have errands,” he replies, hoping he doesn't notice the half lie.

“My secretary can do that for you, come on,” Kris insists, approaching Kyungsoo when he halts a few steps away.

“I don't want him to,” Kyungsoo refuses more firmly, “Let’s end this once and for all. I want you to stop disregarding my feelings and acknowledge that every time you show up like this, it hurts me. Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, for sending me to school— Hey! Let go of me!”

Kris has him in his arms in a split second, pulling him towards the passenger seat of the car. Strong arms manhandling him as if he were some child. He fights him off, a semester of doing judo paying off to save his sanity. He grabs the taller man by the waistband of his slacks and the lapel of his suit jacket, uncaring of the creases he’s creating on the pristine ensemble, and pushes and pulls to take the other down against the pavement.

He’s caused a commotion, something he absolutely didn’t need right now, but he’s completely over being a toy. Kris hasn’t bothered to talk to him about his confession. He’s left hanging, feeling unworthy of even any sort of acknowledgment, without so much as a rejection. He stands up to walk away from the scene without another word. Maybe this was the kind of strong Baekhyun was talking about, he doesn’t know for certain, but he feels freed from his cage.

 

 

“You took him down and then walked away,” Baekhyun states questioningly, “Why resort to that, though?”

“He was forcing me into his car, said we had somewhere to be,” Kyungsoo replies, more interested in the food they’re currently sharing in between them, “He doesn’t give a fuck, Baekhyun. I told him off then he did that. Why am I even in love with him?” He sighs before shoving rice and meat full into his mouth.

“You really need to talk and end your deal,” his best friend says, “I’m sorry, Soo-ah.”

He raises an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“I feel like I’m partly to blame for this,” he hears Baekhyun say, “I kept pushing you to do this, without thinking it could have turned out this way.”

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself and shakes his head, “It’s not your fault, though, so let go of that thought now.”

“Kris,” Baekhyun mentions when he sees the man making his way into the restaurant, “Kyungsoo, please don’t punch him or anything, please.”

“What?!” With a roll of his eyes, he puts down his utensils and takes gulps of water from his cup. He sighs, looking at Baekhyun with begging eyes while anticipating whatever from the older man.

“We need to talk, babe. Come with me,” Kris tells him, and it makes him seethe in bottled-up anger. The audacity this man has to still call him like this. He expected so much better than how the man is behaving, turns out he’s just going to make him regret everything they’d shared.

Kyungsoo stands up from where he’s seated, leaving with only his phone in his pocket as he walks towards the exit. This is going to be the last time he’ll try to talk it out with Kris. If this doesn’t work, he really has no idea what he’ll do but he’ll figure that out in desperation.

 

 

“Do you hate me that much now?” Kris begins, looking at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression, “You don’t even look at me anymore.” Kyungsoo just chuckles and lets the other continue. “I’m sorry for suddenly coming here to see you, I know I said I’ll call first but I know you wouldn’t answer me. I had to do something to be able to talk to you.”

“Just talk, Kris.” He says softly but his voice was clearly of being done with his bullshit.

“I care about you a lot,” he says in haste, “I don’t know if this is anything akin to loving a person, hell, I have no idea how that works. I can’t let you disappear from my life. Everything about you was so pure and human, so endearing, I’ve always felt the need to protect you. If you want to take on that scholarship, go ahead. If you want to  move back to the dorms, do it. Just please don’t walk away from me. I need you.”

“I may be in love with you but I’m not going to be at your disposal,” Kyungsoo takes a breath and composes his thoughts, “I’ve neglected myself for years. For once, I just want someone who will still see my worth after everything that went down. You only need me because I’ve been dependent on you, not because of who I am. You’re not in love with me. You just grew accustomed to the pity you had when I was at my lowest. I’ve learned a lot from what we had. Now, I’m hitting a new low. but I’d rather take on it by myself than owe anyone a dime or my dignity. There could be worse things than having my heart broken.”

“Kyungsoo, please,” the taller man tries to get more out of him, “Give me a chance to do this properly.” After a heavy sigh, he looks up to meet the man’s gaze and sees longing if his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, “By properly, I mean, let’s go out on a date. If you’d allow me to take you out.”

“Don’t dig a deeper wound, Kris. This isn’t how things are going to be fixed. Figure yourself out.”

For the second time that day, he walks away from him but this time, there wasn’t relief. There was just a heavy lump at the bottom of his heart that formed from disappointment and hurt. Is it so difficult to wish for a little bit of romance and respect? He walks back to the table where Baekhyun is at, still munching on food as he busies himself on his phone while waiting. Just one look and they know things still aren’t how they want it to be. Baekhyun offers to let him stay over until he feels better, and he’s so glad that he has a best friend like him.

 

 

Two weeks had passed. Kyungsoo hardly ever came back to the place Kris provided him since Baekhyun always insists that he stay over until things have really settled. He knows he’s just being a little concerned and overprotective but the last thing he’d like is to be alone in a place that erases his rationality. His things are slowly filling the spaces in Baekhyun’s tiny home, not that he had a lot of possessions, but it’s like he’s unconsciously peeling himself off of the place he called his own for a while.

The smile on his face tears him apart. Kris’s assistant had asked him when he would be free for a couple of hours to come down to the office. He’d gotten what he wanted, he was free. There was no one suddenly calling him to spend the rest of the day with. There was no one missing him and telling him about it. He lets out a bitter chuckle to himself, mentally reprimanding his own heart for how it reacts to his own thoughts.

Two weeks of nothing. Nothing makes him think of how Kris had easily asked him out on a date to simply lead him on if he would have agreed. Nothing is the absence of the other man after telling him he cared. Nothing is the feeling of emptiness after he had asked to be let go after the shattered pieces of his heart were stepped on. Now what?

He’s standing outside Kris’s office after the driver had picked him up from Baekhyun’s and brought him here. He had no expectations but he can’t help but still feel a hovering disappointment. He’s reaching for the door handle when it jerks back and the door is suddenly open, “Is Kyungsoo not here ye-” he voices out to his secretary as he looks up from his phone, stopping halfway at the sight of exactly who he’s looking for, “Soo…”

 

 

“When are you moving to the dorms?” Kris asks him, looking less put together than he was used to. The stress getting to him if the dark circles under his eyes were to go by.

“This coming break. Baekhyun’s helping me move,” he replies, “Did you need anything?”

“I’m selling the condo, including everything else that you didn’t want to take with you,” the CEO explains, “It would be easier to move forward if we didn’t have a trace of what we used to be.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly and nods, “Thank you. I haven’t been going back there since Baekhyun took me in. And, well, it’s not like I have a lot of things before everything that happened. So, I already got my stuff out.”

“I know,” Kris leans back against his seat and looks up to the ceiling, “The guards at the building would inform me every time I’d be there.”

It was silent, a little bit awkward too. He watches as Kris was arranging the papers on top of his desk and setting them aside before looking up at him. He remembers Baekhyun was waiting for him. “Is this all we needed to talk about? I have somewhere to be in a while.”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Kris confesses, “I won’t ask for you to wait for me. It’s just that, I need to tell you that if the time comes that you somehow want to come back to me, you know where I am.”

Kyungsoo stares at the seated man behind the huge, dark desk. His face was unreadable as it can be, making Kris’s stomach churn in the unfamiliar feeling of his heart dropping into hollow void. The student turns around without any words, wanting to just leave and find his center. Kris may or may not know how to throw him off balance but it’s time to let go.

 

 

Baekhyun and his new boyfriend were helping Kyungsoo out haul his new things to his dorm room. He thinks Baekhyun is lucky to have found someone who just adores him for who he is and he can't help but feel a little glum from watching the honeymoon phase of their relationship. He remembers little bits of the few months he spent faking similar scenarios with Kris and how those may have been the easiest of the favors he'd had to do for the older man. Easiest since they had been a chance for him to get close. He realizes he should have been more careful.

“Soo?” Baekhyun's voice interrupts his messy thoughts, “You okay?”

He nods and smiles, reaching for the closest box of items he can start to unpack, “Thanks for helping me out, Baekhyunnie, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Soo, you know that. I hope this helps you get a fresh start with things and focus on your new goals,” he's always glad that his best friend know when to be the most supportive and when to be his usual teasing self. He hopes that the new boyfriend doesn't run off like the others did after growing insecure of how close he and Baekhyun are.

“You can go ahead, you guys,” he says, trying to brush off his thoughts, “I've stolen so much of your alone time already!”

They share a laugh before Baekhyun nods aggressively, “You did! I'm so glad my Chanyeol agreed to come help out. See he’s so precious, isn't he?”

The boy smiles and Kyungsoo notices the redness that burns the tall man’s ears from his best friend's teasing, “Thank you, even if I know you did this for Baekhyun. I'm really thankful he found a great guy.”

Baekhyun links his arm with Chanyeol’s to act all cute before Kyungsoo pushes them out of his room as they say goodbye.

Once alone, Kyungsoo sits in the floor, staring at the pile of things he'd shopped before his move. He was set on getting back on track so he'd earned and saved up while on break, taking every chance he got for extra work hours at the cafe and tutoring his fellow students there too before or after his shifts. It had been a great way to keep his mind off of things, helping his emotional stability along the way.

For now, loneliness is something that he'll come to get used to again, and it shouldn't be so bad.

 

 

Wednesdays were his days off school which means he has a lot of time to spare for tutoring a couple more students at the cafe while doing his own school work. The place has become a comfortable space where he sinks into his own solace in the midst of the crowd as it's a known place for study sessions. He's falling into a relaxed routine and it makes him feel secure on his own, in a way he's finally in control.

He's been smiling a lot these days. Weeks had passed since he walked out on Kris, thankful for the sort of closure their conversation served. There are times when he would think about the older man, miss him and yearn, wish to be in those strong and protective arms, close his eyes and reminisce the way Kris had looked into his. It doesn't change his plans, he would still choose to put himself first, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less.

He had formed an undeniable bond with Kris if the amount of trust he had invested was to go by. Kyungsoo had deeply loved him despite knowing how slim his chances were. He understood why the older man preferred indulging in non-relationships and he had accepted the disappointing fact that he had thought too much of himself to be the person to change the other’s ways. It was no longer the pain of not being enough. It was more of hoping they'd be able to find peace of mind in others without the what ifs.

 

 

A few months and a stable position at the cafe allowed him the consistency in life he had craved. Late afternoon hours usually saw the quietest crowd of three or four guests. The relaxing slow jazz music and pages being turned were the only things disrupting the otherwise deafening silence. The soothing sound of wind chimes by the entrance catches Kyungsoo’s attention, making him look up to see if it was one of his tutees. He smiles unconsciously, then actively tries to hold back from grinning. He wonders when the pain was replaced by something else.

Kris spots him from the blank space near the barista counters. He stares at Kyungsoo with yearning, hopeful eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. He watches the boy focused on studying with the student adjacent to him. He always adored the way Kyungsoo focuses on anything he does, cute and hot at the same time.

The older man orders a drink for himself and another– Kris remembers Kyungsoo’s usual from their countless  dates . Kyungsoo’s peripheral lets him see the tall, modelesque man approach his table, turning his head to give him a small, welcoming smile as hello. The cup of his hot beverage is placed on the table, making the student right beside him look up out of momentary curiosity, and then going back to his work in disinterest. They exchange comfortable hellos and Kyungsoo thanks Kris for the mocha latte sincerely.

“How long til you’re free?” Kris asks him, hopeful while trying to cover up his insecurity.

“Half an hour, more or less,” Kyungsoo says, “I mean, I’m not exactly done with my work but I'll be done tutoring then. Can you wait a bit longer?”

Kris smiles at him and nods, “Of course. I'll be around,” he keeps staring, biting at the inside of his cheeks as he takes in how much brighter and happier Kyungsoo looks now,”I'm really happy to see you again.”

 

 

The soft rays of the outdoor light drizzles in from the drawn curtains of the Spanish restaurant. They’d walked out of the university to have his favorite churros and chocolate. Kyungsoo looks ephemeral in the way his features exude contentment and certainty. He hears Kris clear his throat discreetly, “I found you.”

“You remembered me mentioning the cafe, don't lie,” Kyungsoo chuckles, playfully teasing the older man.

“Yeah, I did. I remember everything we ever talked about, honestly,” Kyungsoo listens as Kris talks, he did miss that voice, “I couldn't seem to forget.”

“Did you want to forget?” He asks, eyes meeting the businessman’s tired gaze. The other simply shakes his head, expresses there wasn't a day he did not think about him. Not a day he comes home and wished he had Kyungsoo preparing dinner for them, or simply being there doing his school work or hobbies if he had developed any over the time they've been apart. Not a day he wished Kyungsoo has not found someone else, as selfish as it was.

“I figured, if I wanted you back I should make myself clear about my intentions.” Kris continued speaking while he heard him out with his full attention, “I’d been very stupid. I claimed that I care yet made rash decisions of asking you out just to keep you close without thinking about the feelings you had confessed to me. I realize the wrongs I've done. And I've also realized that I didn't only want you superficially. Pretty sugar babies come and go, but you never really left my life, I couldn't let the last person who had kept me in-check run away from me without knowing how you made me feel.”

Kyungsoo feels a lump in his throat and swallows to keep the surfacing memories and feelings at bay. He never thought he'd see the day that the person who had everything at the palm of his hand, and had him wrapped around his fingers, will pour his heart out to him this way, “Kris, are you sure you can do this?”

“You’ve changed the way I look at you,” Kyungsoo sees the man reach for his hand albeit unsurely. He doesn't move and allows the other to find comfort as their hands touch. “When I thought about it, I've always wanted to give you a reason to be happy. Eventually, I wanted to be it. Whether it's things I did or things we experienced together. I found out that material things were not going to keep you by my side so I tried to be more constant. My mistake was that I never consider other people's feelings.”

“Hey, Kris,” Kyungsoo interrupts him gently, hearing his voice thin out and quiver as he nervously said his piece, “It’s fine, you don't have to tell me everything right now.”

“When you walked away, nothing added up for me that day.” The CEO shook his head a little and continued, “I thought it was going to be easy if I just told you to stay. I thought love simply put two people together and it clicks. I didn't know anything about emotions and owning up to them.”

There was a gentle squeeze to his hand and his heart plunges into warmth in the way Kris’s palm and fingers devours his.

“I let my physical need for you overshadow my want to be the reason you smile and laugh, and be generally happy, so I lost you in becoming the reason of your pain. I'm so sorry for neglecting your feelings. I'm sorry for all of the times I had insisted on our deal after you've confessed. I'm sorry for being the worst person towards you when you needed me most.”

He watches Kris’s eyes glaze over and he smiles at him, “Don't cry now, you're an ugly crier.” He teases to lighten up the heaviness in between them, “I've forgiven you along the way, then forgave myself for all the times I compromised myself too. But thank you for apologizing, we can both forget all that now, yeah?”

“I'm here to make up with you and own up to all of my faults that caused you to leave,” Kris caresses the back of his hand as he speaks, “Will you let me in again?”

“I trusted you a lot, Kris,” Kyungsoo began, reaching forward to fix a stray hair away from the older man’s face, “I hope you also know that it won't be easy patching us up together, and even harder to keep a relationship working. I'm no pro at relationships, and I promised to put myself on top of my priority list.”

The somber smile on Kris’s lips makes him smile shyly back at the man. He seems to be understanding of him now, a huge leap from when he used to simply smirk at Kyungsoo to get what he wanted, letting the younger’s words die without being really heard. “I know it’s a long way there but I’d rather walk with you than not know what’s in store for us along the way,” Kris says.

Kyungsoo smiles and looks down to his hands, trying to stifle a laugh. He couldn’t believe that this is the same person he walked out on months ago. “You know, I didn’t really picture how it would be if we met again. I have no idea what I was expecting but this had been nice, makes me want to go ahead and take that risk with you.”

It’s Kris’s turn to melt at the playful smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips accompanied by the cuteness of his crescent eyes as he smiled.

 


End file.
